


Slice of Paradise

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [24]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy, Charlie and Don celebrate their first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie lay snuggled between Don and Billy snoring lightly.   
  
Billy looked at Don and grinned. "Out like a light."  
  
"Of course," Don said, grinning back at Billy. He ran his hand gently along Charlie's back, warm and soft, and smiled when Charlie sighed and relaxed more into the mattress.   
  
Making sure not to jostle Charlie too much, Billy leaned over and captured Don's lips. He loved these soft, quiet domestic times between the three of them. It didn't get to happen as often as he liked, which was part of what made it special. "So, you know what next week is, right?"  
  
"Um..." Don frowned.  
  
Chuckling softly, Billy ran his hand through Don's hair. "It's okay. I didn't actually expect you to know. It'll make it more of a surprise, then."  
  
"Okay," Don said slowly.  
  
"Relax, Don. I promise you'll enjoy it." Billy snuggled down in to Charlie, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't forget to ask for that time off, too."  
  
Don just nodded. "Part of the surprise?"  
  
"Maybe," Billy said, grinning. He was going to enjoy torturing Don with this for the next few days.  
  
"Does Charlie know what it is?"  
  
Billy's grin grew. "Nope, he's as much in the dark as you are. Which just means more fun for me."  
  
Charlie squirmed in his sleep and tugged at Don's hand, like his subconscious mind was urging them to stop talking and go to sleep like normal people.  
  
Billy chuckled. "See? Even in sleep he needs you."  
  
With a soft sigh, Don relented, snuggling into the two of them, making sure the three of them all touched somewhere. "William James Cooper, I swear if you're up to no good, I'm going to kick your ass," he muttered.  
  
"You like it when I'm up to no good," Billy muttered back.  
  
....  
  
The rest of the week went much like this, except he was getting peppered with questions from Charlie, too. Don needled while Charlie barraged, and both of them pouted when Billy would tell them nothing, just ask for confirmation that they'd both been able to take all the next week as vacation time. Finally, Friday rolled around, and Don and Charlie came over Billy's apartment as planned, Billy nonchalantly rolling three suitcases out into the living room.  
  
Don's eyebrows shot up. "Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"Yep," Billy said. "But not till tomorrow. So, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"What, that's it? You're not going to give us any clues?" Don asked.  
  
"That's it; no clues. But I promise that tomorrow morning I'll tell you everything, okay?"  
  
Don and Charlie exchanged looks. "There's _nothing_ we could do for a clue?" Charlie purred.  
  
Billy laughed, stepping forward and claiming Charlie's mouth. "Ordinarily, my love, I would welcome you using your impish ways to try. But I want this to be special... and a complete surprise. Please?"  
  
"Okay," Charlie said seriously. "If it's that important to you I'll back off. So, were you offering to cook or order out?"  
  
"I'll back off, too," Don said, claiming his own kiss from Billy. "Just as long as you know I'll get you back for torturing me like this."  
  
"I had no doubt," Billy said. "And I thought we'd order out, kick our vacation off right. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good. Italian?" Charlie suggested.  
  
"Italian works for me," Don said, giving Charlie a familiar kiss and heading for the couch. "You know what I like."  
  
"I thought you wanted dinner first," Charlie teased as he reached for Billy's phone.  
  
Billy laughed as Don pulled him down next to him on the couch while Charlie ordered some baked ziti for the three of them. That done, Charlie settled on Don's other side.  
  
Charlie leaned against Don and reached across him to hold Billy's hand.  
  
They talked together softly, trading stories about their days until the ziti arrived and Billy got up to pay for it. They watched a game while they ate, Billy choosing one team to root for and Don and Charlie rooting for the other. Billy's team won and Don and Charlie ganged up on him, tickling him in retribution until he managed to pin Don's hands and kiss him into submission.  
  
"Mmm, see, there's a tactic that always works," Charlie said approvingly.  
  
He pressed against Billy's back, kissing the side of his neck and nibbling on his ear, making Billy moan. "Fuck, Charlie... we have to get up before noon for our trip tomorrow."  
  
"So?" Charlie murmured, not stopping what he was doing.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Don said as he arched against Billy.  
  
Billy chuckled and claimed Don's lips again. "Just don't blame me when we have to use a crowbar to get the Imp out of bed in the morning."  
  
"I'm sure you can find something to tempt me."  
  
"I'm sure I can," Billy said, turning his head just enough to be able to see Charlie. "Come on. Bedroom."  
  
Charlie climbed off and headed for the bedroom, swaying his hips a little.  
  
Don gave a low whistle as he watched Charlie sashay across the room. "Tease," he commented.  
  
Billy stood and offered Don a hand up. "Who should be in the middle?" he asked as they joined Charlie in the bedroom.  
  
"Me," Charlie said, sprawling across the bed.  
  
Don laughed and pulled Billy close. "Flip you for bottom?"  
  
"Nah," Billy said, running his hand through Don's hair, caressing his face. "I'll bottom tonight. Want to feel you both."  
  
Don gave him a long, tender kiss. "Love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you, too," Billy murmured, wrapping his arms around Don's waist and kissing his neck. He slipped his hands under Don's shirt and tugged, stripping it off efficiently to get to the skin he craved.  
  
Don groaned and gave Billy a kiss. He felt another pair of hands on his chest and he smiled. "Hey there, Charlie."  
  
"Hi," Charlie said, kissing the spot directly between Don's shoulder blades and then letting his hands run down to his belt buckle. He kissed his way along Don's shoulders as he started tugging Don's pants open.  
  
"God, you two... feels so good," Don murmured. He slipped his hands under Billy's shirt, taking a moment to just caress the warm skin before pulling the material off and casting it aside.  
  
"Course we do," Charlie murmured, slipping Don's pants off.  
  
Leaning back, Don held on to Billy for balance so he could claim Charlie's lips. "Billy's turn," he murmured, smiling as Charlie nodded and circled around behind Billy.  
  
Charlie slid his hand down Billy's chest and started to unbuckle Billy's belt from touch.  
  
Billy shuddered and reached back to grasp Charlie's hip with one hand. "Love you, Charlie."  
  
"Love you, too, Billy. Even if you are keeping secrets."  
  
Billy's pants hit the floor and he stepped out of them. He kicked them aside and then turned around, starting to pull Charlie's shirt out of his pants. Don circled around them to work at Charlie's jeans.  
  
"Just one secret, my love. Just this once," he said, kissing Charlie's neck.  
  
"I know," Charlie said, shivering. "And I know it's for a good cause."  
  
"A very good cause," Billy said as Charlie's pants finally hit the floor and the three of them were naked at last. He pulled Charlie over towards the bed, twisting so he landed on his back with Charlie on top.  
  
"Mmm," Charlie purred and started to suck happily on Billy's neck.  
  
Losing himself in the pleasure of Charlie's mouth, Billy just ran his hands along his skin, spreading his legs and encouraging Charlie to do as he liked. After a few minutes, though, he lifted his head, seeing Don watching them from the middle of the room. "Don? Aren't you going to join us?"  
  
"Just enjoying the view," Don said as he grinned.  
  
"I do make for an awesome view," Charlie said, wiggling his ass a little.  
  
Don squeezed the body part in question then leaned down to kiss the cheeks before dipping his tongue inside. "Tastes good, too."  
  
Charlie's yelp of surprise turned into a loud moan of pleasure.  
  
"Never get tired of this," Billy said. He caressed Charlie's chest and angled his head up to nibble on his collarbone. "The way you look when he's turning you on, winding you up. So amazing."  
  
Charlie blushed. "He's good at it."  
  
"Billy's good at it, too," Don commented before licking another stripe up the cleft of Charlie's ass. He kissed his way along Charlie's spine. "Gets you all flushed and panting, eyes glazed over, curls sticking to your face... so perfectly debauched."  
  
When Don reached Charlie's neck, he kissed his way over to his ear nibbling and whispering, "Wanna devour you when you look like that." He rubbed his erection through the drying spit in the cleft of Charlie's ass.  
  
Charlie moaned, fingers tightening on Billy's thighs. "Always want you to devour me. Want to devour you. Want to devour Billy." He kissed Billy's skin, then sucked lightly, trying to decide if he'd leave a mark.  
  
"Yes, Charlie," Billy groaned, his fingers twining in Charlie's curls. "God, yes."  
  
Charlie grinned and sucked harder, elated to finally be able to make a mark on Billy.  
  
Billy hissed and then moaned as the brief pain turned to pleasure. He tugged at Charlie, hauling him up his body to claim his mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
As they kissed, Don grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers before pressing the bottle into Charlie's hand. "Get him ready for you, buddy."  
  
"With pleasure," Charlie said, grinning. He kissed Billy again. "Turn over."  
  
"With pleasure," Billy replied. He scooted up the bed until he was comfortable and then pulled a pillow under his hips, resting his head on his arms. Spreading his legs in invitation, Billy took a deep breath, quelling his still instinctive nervousness at being on the bottom.  
  
"Just relax," Charlie said, kissing his way down Billy's spine. He let his fingers tease at the cleft of Billy's ass. "Going to take good care of you."  
  
Spreading his legs further, Billy sighed into the mattress in contentment. "You always do."  
  
"I try." He kissed the small of Billy's back and slowly, carefully slid a finger inside.  
  
"God, Charlie," Billy moaned, shutting his eyes and concentrating on the feel of what was going on around him. He knew Don must have started his prep of Charlie only in the way Charlie's touch stuttered and there was a sharp inhalation behind him.  
  
He grinned, craning his head awkwardly to try and see behind him as Charlie slipped in a second and third finger.  
  
Don caught his eye over Charlie's shoulder and dropped Billy a wink as he finished prepping Charlie. He nibbled on Charlie's shoulder as he slipped deep inside his body.  
  
Charlie moaned and quickly finished prepping Billy.  
  
"Don, Charlie," Billy moaned, pushing back as Charlie slipped deep inside. He was always slightly surprised at how good it felt to be on the bottom, to feel the other two men above him. "Please."  
  
Charlie tried to move but felt Don's strong hands on his waist. "I set the pace," Don growled in his ear.  
  
"God, Don... yes," Charlie moaned. He braced his hands on the bed and waited for Don to move.  
  
Don grinned and started to move very, very slowly.  
  
"Don," Charlie and Billy moaned together. Billy had to chuckle at the twin notes of need lacing their voices.  
  
Charlie lightly bit Billy's shoulder. He tried to move again and was once again thwarted by Don.  
  
Don forced Charlie into his rhythm, working steady and slow into him and then pushing him in to Billy. He waited until Billy was whimpering beneath them, his hand starting to twist in the sheets before he upped his pace, even a little. Billy wanted to torture them with his secret, Don was going to torture him in return.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned, out of his mind long before Don upped his pace.  
  
"Love those sounds," Don whispered, upping his pace again. "Don't hold back, either of you. Wanna hear them."  
  
They both moaned loudly, creating a symphony of pleasure.  
  
“Oh yeah," Don moaned, increasing his pace steadily--up and up and up until they were all moaning in concert. "Come on, Charlie. Wanna feel you come for me."  
Charlie made a strangled sound and came hard.  
  
"Oh, god, Charlie!" Billy cried out. He writhed on the bed as warmth spread through him. "Don please!"  
  
Helping Charlie shift, Don got Billy up on his knees. He gently nudged at Charlie until he was able to focus enough through his post-orgasm haze to wrap a hand around Billy's cock and stroke in time to Don's increasingly erratic thrusts.  
  
"Billy," Don gasped.  
  
That one word was all Billy needed and he was shouting, spilling over Charlie's hand.  
  
Charlie kissed Billy's back and tried to find Don's hand so he could kiss him, too.  
  
Don let Billy sag to the mattress as he gave Charlie his hand, using his other to keep him steady as he thrust toward completion. Gasping as Charlie sucked a finger into his mouth, Don came hard.  
  
Charlie continued to suck on Don's finger while his free hand stroked Billy's skin.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie," Don moaned, nuzzling the back of Charlie's neck. "Love you. Love you both."  
  
"Love you, too," Billy said. He rubbed his leg along Charlie's.   
  
Once their breathing had slowed, Don slid to the side, letting the three of them get comfortable in their accustomed places. "So, do we really have to wait till tomorrow to get a hint about where we're going?"  
  
Rolling over, Billy looked at Don. "You're just like a little kid who's been told he has to wait till his actual birthday to open the presents," he said lightly. "I promise, when we get up tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."  
  
"Don always had to figure them out," Charlie confided. "Asking questions and shaking them."  
  
"Oh, like you didn't!"  
  
Laughing, Billy tucked Charlie in closer to his body, forcing Don to wrap tighter around them as well. "First thing tomorrow, I promise," he murmured, his eyes already starting to drift shut.  
  
Reluctantly, Don and Charlie both let their eyes close and soon sleep was taking all three.  
  
....  
  
The light was just barely starting to creep under the curtains when Billy woke the next morning, startled to find Don and Charlie both watching him.  
  
"Good morning," he mumbled. Then he yawned and stretched his arms. "Even the imp's up."  
  
"Spill it," Charlie said.  
  
"Okay, okay," Billy chuckled. He got up and crossed to his dresser, pulling two envelopes from underneath his socks and underwear. He handed one each to Don and Charlie, both of them labeled neatly with their names. Inside each were plane tickets to Colorado as well as a brochure for a resort up in the mountains. Don's envelope contained two tee times for him and Billy, and Charlie's contained reservations Billy had made for the two of them for the resort's rock wall and for mountain bike rentals. There were also dinner reservations for the three of them at the resort's several restaurants, one each night, and booked times for the three of them to spend in the private spa and hot tub together.   
  
"Happy anniversary," he said quietly as the two of them stared at the information in their hands.  
  
"Anni--" Charlie flushed. "I'm sorry I forgot I--"  
  
"Billy, I'm sorry, I--" Don said.  
  
"Hey," Billy said, quietly but firmly. "The goal here is not to make you feel bad for not remembering. It's to celebrate what we are to each other. Okay?"  
  
Charlie hesitated, then got off the bed and gave Billy a soft, sweet kiss. "You big softie."  
  
"Yeah, well," Billy said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, "after two years with you two, I think I'm entitled to show my softer side."  
  
"Two years?" Don frowned, also getting out of bed and standing in front of Billy. "We've been together longer than that, haven't we?"  
  
"Technically, yes. But I'm not counting the time we spent figuring out how this was going to work, when there were rules and restrictions. It's been two years since we've been equal partners. And I wanted to do something to tell you both how special that is to me."  
  
Don smiled and pulled Billy down for his own soft, sweet kiss. "Charlie's right. You're just a big softie. And... thank you. This is amazing."  
  
"It really is," Charlie agreed. "Thank you, Billy."  
  
"You're welcome. I wanted to make sure we'd all have time to spend as pairs and as the three of us. There's hiking trails for you and Don as well," Billy said. He took one of their hands in each of his. "Now, come on. Those flights leave in a few hours."  
  
"I love you," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"I love you, too," Don said, snuggling against Billy and pulling Charlie close.  
  
Billy stood there with the two of them, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "I love you both so much. Now seriously, we have to get moving or we'll miss our flight."  
  
"Okay. I call shotgun," Charlie said.  
  
"You can't call shotgun while we're still in the apartment," Don said. They argued and bantered lightly through the whole process of showering and getting dressed and Billy just sat back and watched, shaking his head.   
  
Finally, when he couldn't take it any more and they were all dressed and almost ready to go, Billy grabbed Don and kissed him passionately.  
  
Don grinned and returned the kiss enthusiastically.  
  
"A preview for later," Billy said, caressing Don's face. "Let's get out of here."  
  
They each grabbed a suitcase and headed downstairs, Charlie calling shotgun the moment Billy's truck was in sight and then sprinting for it. Somehow, they managed to make it to the airport and on to the plane without any more juvenile displays. Billy couldn't swing the first class seats, so they had three together, Charlie planted firmly in the middle seat.  
  
"So. I can't help but notice that Don got a preview kiss and I didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry, my love. What a terrible oversight." Billy glanced around to make sure they weren't being particularly observed and then he leaned forward, turning Charlie's face to him and giving him a thorough, passionate kiss.  
  
Charlie made a very soft, appreciative moan. "That's more like it," he said, grinning.  
  
"And me?" Don whispered to Charlie. "Do I get a preview of you, too?"  
  
Charlie grinned, checking the area carefully. Then he gave Don a long, thorough kiss with plenty of tongue. "Always."  
  
Don's eyes filled with affection as he looked at Charlie, caressing his face. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said. He gave him a soft smile and then reached over for Billy's hand.   
  
Billy squeezed it and watched the clouds slide by beneath them, content to just have his lovers with him.  
  
Fortunately for all three of them, the flight to Colorado was relatively short and soon they were climbing up over the ridge in the resort's shuttle to see the resort spread through the impossibly green valley below them.  
  
"Billy, this is beautiful," Don said softly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Billy said. He reached over and squeezed Don's hand.   
  
They checked in at the main desk and a porter helped them with their luggage up to one of the top floors of the resort. The opened door revealed a spacious suite with full-length French doors, seating area, and bedroom beyond with a huge king-sized bed.  
  
Charlie immediately went into the bathroom to check out the shower and/or bath.  
  
"What's he doing?" Billy asked. He craned his neck around the doorway, trying to get a hint.  
  
"A jacuzzi tub!" Charlie crowed. "Big enough for three!" He came bounding out of the bedroom and grabbed Billy in a big, sloppy kiss. The porter discreetly cleared his throat.  
  
Dazed, Billy reached in to his pocket and tipped the man, and they were alone at last.  
  
"This is awesome," Charlie said, grinning. "Don, come look at the tub!"  
  
Laughing, Don let himself be pulled along in to the bathroom while Billy opened the French doors. There was a small balcony overlooking the valley and he stepped out to lean on the railing.  
  
"Can't wait to get you all wet and slippery," Charlie murmured. He gave Don a long, passionate kiss and then practically skipped out to the balcony, wrapping his arms around Billy and leaning against his back. "Hi."  
  
"Hello, my love," Billy said, placing his hand over Charlie's where it rested on his waist.  
  
Don came to lean on the railing next to him and ran his fingers through Billy's short hair. "You are a sneaky, sneaky man, planning all this while we weren't looking. You're amazing." He tipped Billy's face up and claimed a kiss.  
  
"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" Billy said, grinning.   
  
"Okay, enough talking. Time to try out the bed," Charlie declared.  
  
"I call middle," Billy said before anyone else got a chance. He figured it was his just reward for putting all this together.  
  
"When did we start calling everything?" Don asked.   
  
Charlie just grinned. "Well, brother mine? Front or back?"  
  
"Back," Don said with a slow smile. "You need to have some of that energy fucked out of you."  
  
Charlie shivered and then extracted himself from Billy, grabbing the other two men by the hand and dragging them toward the bedroom. He started to strip himself but was stopped by Don.   
  
"Slowly," Don whispered into Charlie's ear. "I think Billy deserves a show, don't you?"  
  
Stopping and leaning against Don, Charlie looked Billy over. "Mmm, yes, I think so."  
  
Don wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and just started to pull Charlie's shirt up, revealing just an inch of skin.  
  
Grinning, Billy sat back on the edge of the foot of the bed to watch the show, rubbing his erection through his jeans.  
  
"The thing is," Don said, talking to Billy, "he thinks this is a good idea now. But when he realizes I have no intention of speeding up, no matter how much he begs, or how hard you are he'll be singing a different tune."  
  
Charlie shivered in Don's arms and reached back to grasp Don's hip. "God, Don... love it when you're like this. In control. Fierce."  
  
Billy looked the two of them over and just licked his lips. "Take your time. We don't have anywhere to be for a while."  
  
"I know you do," Don murmured, nibbling on Charlie's ear. "I like being in control of you. Sometimes you need someone to take control from you."  
  
Charlie opened his mouth to protest and Don lightly nipped his neck, making Charlie squeak.  
  
Don chuckled low in Charlie's ear as he slid his hands up under his shirt, exposing more of his skin to Billy's gaze. He locked eyes with Billy as he slowly licked and nibbled at Charlie's neck and ear as he stripped Charlie's shirt an inch at a time.  
  
By the time he was finished Charlie was squirming in his arms. "Don, _please_!"   
  
"Shh. You need to relearn how to be patient. Good things come to those who wait."  
  
Charlie muttered something unkind.  
  
Billy leaned back on his elbows as he watched, having to keep his hands away from his groin for fear of going too far too fast. The display of Charlie that Don was putting on was absolutely sinful as he slowly, oh so achingly slowly, started to pull his pants open and unzip his jeans. Both he and Charlie were breathless by the time his pants actually hit the floor.  
  
"He's pretty, isn't he, Billy?" Don murmured, stroking Charlie's chest lightly. "Do you think he's hard? Do you want to feel?"  
  
"I can see he's hard," Billy said, pushing up from his spot on the bed. "The question is: are you?" He worked a hand between Don and Charlie's bodies and ran his hand over the front of Don's jeans, unsurprised to find him achingly hard.  
  
Don couldn't quite suppress his shiver of anticipation.   
  
"See what you do to him, Charlie?" Billy said, meeting Don's eyes. "How achingly hard you can get him without even being fully naked? Press back against him. Feel him."  
  
Charlie complied, moaning at the promise of what he could feel behind him. He leaned his head back on Don's shoulder so he could see Billy. "Someone kiss me, please," he begged softly.  
  
Before Don could move, Billy turned his head and claimed Charlie's lips passionately. His fingers slipped in the band of Charlie's shorts and tugged them off his hips.  
  
Don made an indignant sound and Billy shifted again, running his hand along Charlie's body slowly as he whispered in Don's ear, "Sometimes, someone needs to take control from you, too."  
  
Charlie moaned appreciatively and let himself grin, imagining Don's expression.  
  
Don's jaw dropped open as Billy gently took Charlie from his arms and spread him out on the bed. He blinked as his brain caught up with what was going on.   
  
Billy turned from the bed and met Don's stare, an unmistakable challenge in his eyes to take back the control he'd stolen.  
  
Don stalked over to the bed.  
  
"Yes?" Billy said, lifting his eyebrows as Don came to a stop.   
  
Without uttering a word, Don grabbed the front of Billy's shirt and tugged him down into a heated, fierce kiss.  
  
When they paused for breath Don turned his head to look at Charlie. "Don't move," he growled.  
  
Charlie stopped on his way to wrapping his hand around his own cock as he watched Billy and Don battle for dominance. He whined, but complied, putting his hand next to him and wrapping them in the sheets.  
  
"Good boy," Don murmured.   
  
Then he refocused his attention on Billy. "Now as for you..."  
  
Billy grinned and grabbed Don by the belt, dragging him flush and starting to pull it open without giving him a chance to find his balance again.  
  
Don grunted in surprise and Charlie grinned. He always loved watching them push each other's buttons.  
  
Again, it took a second for Don's brain to catch up to what exactly was happening, but soon his body got with the program. He claimed Billy's lips as he shoved his hands up under his t-shirt, tweaking at a nipple.  
  
Billy groaned but worked doggedly to strip Don of his pants.  
  
Hands tugged and lips and teeth explored and nibbled until they were both definitively, deliciously naked. Don tugged Billy by the hip toward the bed, immediately rolling him under his body as soon as they struck the mattress. Billy tried to roll him over again, but Don was faster, pinning his hands down and grinding against him. "Stay down," Don growled.  
  
Billy groaned. "Not a chance."  
  
Charlie swallowed and then cleared his throat. "Guys? Don't forget about me."  
  
"Not a chance of that either," Billy said. He flipped Don on to his back on the mattress and quickly crawled over Charlie's body, kissing him deeply.  
  
Billy's skin was flushed from his battle with Don and Charlie moaned as he gratefully wrapped himself around that heat.  
  
Charlie licked at Billy's mouth, molding his body to Billy's.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie..." Billy murmured, settling between Charlie's spread legs.  
  
Taking advantage of Billy's distraction, Don crawled on top of him and pressed against his back. He pried Billy's hands from Charlie's skin. "No hands. Yet. Just lips and teeth and tongue," he purred in Billy's ear.  
  
Charlie and Billy both groaned.  
  
Charlie tilted his head to try and see Don. "Please."  
  
"Soon," Don promised softly. He licked and nipped and nuzzled the back of Billy's neck as Billy bent his head to lick at Charlie's collarbone.  
  
Charlie squirmed and Billy growled until he stilled. "Want to touch," Charlie complained.   
  
"Here," Billy said, offering Charlie his fingers. "Suck on that."  
  
Charlie sucked noisily, gratefully, imagining that Billy's fingers were his cock and giving them the same treatment he would have that other body part.  
  
Billy groaned, melting against Charlie, the feel of the Eppes brothers surrounding him quickly overwhelming his senses. "Please, Don. God please."  
  
Don grinned. Billy admitted he was in charge, at least for now. He pressed the lube into Billy's hand. "Charlie first," he said, kissing the nape of Billy's neck.  
  
Kneeling up, Billy didn't bother with any more teasing or seduction. They were far past that now. Slicking his fingers, he plunged two deep into Charlie. He stroked over his prostate over and over as he bent his head to suck hard at a nipple.  
  
Charlie's body arched, his fingers finding Billy's biceps and digging in.  
  
"That's it, Charlie," Billy said, sliding another finger inside him. "That's--oh God..." He broke off in a moan as Don slipped two fingers inside his own body.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" he murmured.  
  
"Yes," Billy hissed. Charlie's fingers tightening on his biceps brought him back to what he was doing. Slipping his fingers out of Charlie's body, he lined himself up and pushed gently inside without distracting Don from what he was doing.  
  
Charlie made grateful noises as Billy finally entered him.  
  
"Tell me how he feels," Don murmured in Billy's ear as he finished his prep.  
  
"God. Hot. Slick. Eager. Please, Don, please," Billy begged. He shook with the effort to hold still and Charlie whimpered forlornly underneath him.  
  
Without further hesitation, Don slid deep inside. He started thrusting almost immediately, driving Billy into Charlie, reveling in the sweet sounds from both men.  
  
"Don, Don," Billy chanted over and over as Don thrust into him. Charlie just whimpered and moaned under him, running his hands over Billy's body ceaselessly and stretching to reach Don whenever possible. Working his hand between them, Billy wrapped it around Charlie's cock and stroked in time to Don's steady, hard thrusts.  
  
"Fuck feels so good," Billy moaned. "Love this. Love you so much."  
  
"Love you both," Charlie whispered. "Oh God, _please_!"  
  
Searching around on the bed, Don found Charlie's hand and squeezed. "Come."  
  
That was all it took for Charlie to arch and come over Billy's hand.  
  
"Now you," Don said into Billy's ear as he grabbed him by the hips, thrusting hard and wild into him.  
  
"Yes!" Billy groaned.  
  
He emptied himself deep into Charlie, eliciting another whimper from him. Finding Don's hand still in Charlie's on the bed, Billy squeezed them both. "Your turn, Don," he said, voice ripped open in pleasure.  
  
Don thrust erratically a few more times then came with a groan.  
  
"Don," Billy moaned, heat spreading through him.  
  
Don rested his head in the center of Billy's back for a moment while he caught his breath and then he rolled to the side, flopping across the huge king-sized bed. "God I love it when we go on vacation," he said in a rush, fingertips running through the sweat on Billy's back.  
  
Charlie started giggling and couldn't stop. Don and Billy both looked at him but he didn't have the breath to explain. Finally, when he could breathe, Don said, "Something amuse you, Chuckles?"  
  
"It's just--you say that like we don't fuck like rabbits on Cialis the rest of the time."  
  
Don and Billy looked surprised for just a second and then both burst in to laughter as well.   
  
After they had subsided once again, Don rolled over and kissed Charlie deeply. "Yes, that's true. But on vacation we get to do that as much as we like, without having to worry about work or school or who we have to answer to or pretend around. We can leave marks and take our time... we can be free to show each other exactly how much we love each other."  
  
"Good points, all," Charlie said tenderly.  
  
Billy pushed up on his arms and kissed Charlie and Don in turn, soft, tender, loving kisses. "What do you say to a nap and then going off to explore this place? We have our first dinner reservation at 7 tonight and it gives me a chance to see you two in a suit," he purred.  
  
"Good plan," Don said. He tugged Billy back down and into his arms and he could feel Billy doing the same thing to Charlie.  
  
"Love you," Charlie murmured, wrapping Billy's arms tighter around him and promptly drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Love you, too," Don and Billy both replied, glancing at each other and sharing a half smile as they closed their eyes and followed Charlie off to sleep.  
  
....  
  
Billy wasn't sure how much time had passed when he woke again, but the sun was warm and soft against the curtains. He sat up gently and slid out of bed, watching with some amusement as both Don and Charlie rolled over at the sudden lack of body heat, curling instantly into each other. "They're like magnets," he mused to himself as he headed for the bathroom to clean up.  
  
Don woke a little at that. "Charlie's a magnet," he whispered, kissing his brother's forehead.  
  
"Or a black hole," Billy muttered, a twinkle in his eye. He went off to the bathroom and when he returned, considerably more awake and refreshed, he found Don gently kissing Charlie and Charlie both trying to push him away to keep from waking up and pull him in closer for more.  
  
Billy laughed softly. "He's the only person I've seen do that."  
  
"That's our Charlie," Don said. "Uniquely talented."  
  
Smiling, Billy went back out to the living room and out on to the balcony, taking a look around the valley and breathing in the crisp, clean air.  
  
Don tried to slip out of Charlie's embrace, intending to join Billy but his movement finally woke Charlie.  
  
"Mmmm, where's Billy?"  
  
"Out on the balcony," Don said. "Ready to get up?"  
  
"No," Charlie said, rolling over and stretching. "But let's go get Billy and then go explore."  
  
"Good man," Don said, giving Charlie's ass a light swat.  
  
"Hey," Charlie complained, giving Don a frown and sticking his tongue out as he went into the bathroom.  
  
Don knew he was going to pay for that swat later, but it was worth it. He slid out of bed and went out to Billy. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he waited for Charlie to finish in the bathroom. "Imp's up."  
  
Billy raised his eyebrows. "Without the application of a crowbar?"  
  
"He wants to please you, I think," Don murmured, pressing a kiss between Billy's shoulder blades.  
  
Billy turned around and took Don properly into his arms. "And you? Do you want to please me?"  
  
"Always," Don murmured. He kissed Billy gently.  
  
"Mmm, pretty picture," Charlie murmured, dressed in soft jeans and a t-shirt. "Bathroom's free."  
  
Don reluctantly gave up his position to Charlie.   
  
"I wouldn't wake up from a perfectly good nap for just anyone, you know."  
  
"I'm flattered, my love," Billy said, running his hands up and down Charlie's back. "I might have to reward you later."  
  
"Might?" Charlie said. "Well for might maybe I'll just go back to bed," he teased.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Billy said, tightening his grip. He kissed him deeply. "You'll definitely be rewarded. But I get to choose the reward," he whispered in Charlie's ear.  
  
Charlie shivered and looked up at Billy through long lashes. "What do I win?"  
  
"I haven't decided, yet," Billy purred. "I'm going to have to think of something particularly delicious for you."  
  
"Then you should go get dressed and start thinking," Don said, smiling as he pulled his shirt down.  
  
"Aww, and here I was hoping we were going back to bed," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Billy handed Charlie off to Don. "Exploration and food, and then more sex," he said hurrying for the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
"Well, as long as sex is in there somewhere," Charlie said, giving Don a look.  
  
"Promise, buddy," Don said, bending his head to nibble gently on Charlie's neck.  
  
Charlie grinned against Don's chest. "I love you, you know. With all my heart."  
  
"I love you, too, Charlie. Always have," Don said, wrapping his arms tightly around him.  
  
"And I love you both," Billy said. He came out on to the balcony and wrapped his arms around them both in a huge bear hug. "Come on, we should explore."  
  
"Yeah." Charlie smiled. He slipped his hands into Don and Billy's. "Where to?"  
  
"I don't know, the grounds are huge," Billy said. "Don and I have a tee time tomorrow early afternoon, so why don't we find the clubhouse and see where we go from there?"  
  
"Okay. And thank you for not making me play golf," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"Anytime, my love," Billy said, giving Charlie a soft kiss as they left the room.  
  
....  
  
The three of them found the clubhouse easily enough. The paths around the grounds of the resort were well marked, and from there they found their way to the outdoor pools, the head of the hiking trails, the rock climbing wall, and many of the other amenities the resort had to offer. There was even a small, softly rolling river where guests could canoe.  
  
They carefully avoided touching each other too familiarly while they were out and about among the other guests, but they gave that up as they stood at the pier into the river and watched two men kissing passionately as they floated past in a canoe.   
  
Charlie immediately turned to Don and grabbed him in a full, thorough kiss. The men in the canoe applauded.  
  
Don's arms slipped around Charlie's waist and Charlie felt a rush of exuberant energy. Finally. Finally they could be out in the open, if only for a little while.  
  
Don pulled Charlie flush and let the kiss continue while Billy pretended to be very interested in the flow of the water going by, letting them have their moment together.  
  
After they broke apart, Charlie laid a gentle hand against Don's cheek. "I love you," he said softly. Then he turned to Billy. "And I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Billy replied, reflexively looking around before leaning down to kiss him softly.  
  
"It's okay," Charlie murmured. "It's okay, here. This place you found for us. It's okay."  
  
Don stepped next to Billy and slid an arm around his waist. "Really, it's okay," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Billy's shoulder.  
  
This time, without looking around, Billy pulled Charlie into another kiss, one more passionate and searing than the last. Then he immediately turned to Don and did the same. He'd barely noticed the sounds of people nearby and a canoe being pulled out of the water until he heard a man murmur, "Damn. That is one lucky guy."  
  
"Luckier than I ever thought possible," Billy said as the kiss broke, turning his head to address the man who had spoken. He recognized one of the two men from the canoe that had passed by and gave him a friendly smile. The other man smiled back and gave him an understanding nod.  
  
"Come on," Billy said, returning his attention to Don and Charlie. "We should go get dressed for dinner."  
  
"Gonna make us dress up?" Charlie asked, sliding an arm around Billy's waist.  
  
"Yep," Billy said with a large grin.   
  
"Love seeing you two in suits and ties, even without the guns and cuffs," he said, giving Don a wink. "But especially love sliding the ties off you again."  
  
"You just like using the ties as restraints," Don said.  
  
"Can I help it if you look good with your wrists tied over your head?" Billy asked.  
  
Charlie made a soft sound. As much as he loved being tied up himself he also loved it when Don was bound. Billy, too, of course, but with Don there was that added edge of having his big brother at his mercy.  
  
"I think baby brother enjoys the idea," Billy whispered in Don's ear as they re-entered the hotel.   
  
Don's eyes filled with lust as he looked Charlie over from head to toe. "I'm sure he does."   
  
They opened the door to their room and Don dragged Charlie inside, kissing him deeply and then letting him go. "You're first in the shower, buddy."  
  
"But--" Charlie looked from Don to Billy. He'd been planning on having a quality make out session. Well, there were ways he could amuse himself in the shower, too. And if his moans were loud, well, that wasn't his fault. "Okay."  
  
"Plenty of time for fun, soon," Don said, kissing Charlie's forehead. "Promise."  
  
Slightly appeased, Charlie kissed Don again softly, kissed Billy, and then disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Billy looked at Don. "You could have showered with him, you know."  
  
"I know. We all could have showered together. But I'm pretty sure we'd have missed our reservation if we did that," Don smiled. "Plus, I thought maybe a few minutes alone with each of us might be appreciated."  
  
Smiling and nodding slightly, Billy took Don into his arms and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. "It is."  
  
Don and Billy kissed gently, tenderly.   
  
A few minutes later they heard loud moans coming from inside the bathroom.   
  
"I'm going to kill him," Don growled.  
  
"He's just happy," Billy said as he pulled Don close again, returning to their gentle and tender necking. "It's not like we've had time alone like this in long while. We keep saying we'll get away together more often..."  
  
Don ran his hands up and down Billy's back as another moan came ringing out of the bathroom. "You know he's trying to tempt us in there."  
  
"I know. Do you want to go in?"  
  
"Nah. We can shower together later. I really do want to spend some time with you." He kissed Billy again.  
  
They sat together on the couch and kissed, all the while listening to Charlie's moans get louder and more vehement until he climaxed and it was suddenly silent. A few moments later, the water shut off and Charlie leaned in the doorway, grinning sloppily at Don and Billy.  
  
"Shower's free."  
  
Don chuckled and kissed Billy softly as he stood. "My turn."  
  
Charlie settled onto Billy's lap and gave him a long, languid kiss.  
  
"Hello, my love," Billy murmured. He ran a hand through Charlie's damp curls, making sure his fingers didn't tangle. "Feeling good?"  
  
"Feeling very good," Charlie murmured.  
  
"Good," Billy said, cradling him. "You know how much I love you, right?"  
  
"Very much. As much as I love you." Charlie kissed him softly, showing him some plain affection now that his excitement had been tamed a little.  
  
"Thank you for doing this," he said, caressing Billy's cheek.  
  
Billy grinned. "It's my pleasure. I love seeing my two best men happy." He caressed Charlie's thigh.  
  
"Me too." He kissed Billy again. "What would make you happy right now?"  
  
"Just this. Just holding you and kissing you. Soft. Sweet. Tender," Billy said, punctuating his sentences with kisses to Charlie's throat and shoulder.   
  
"I can do that," Charlie murmured. Bending his head, he captured Billy's mouth, his fingertips lying softly along his jaw as they kissed, their tongues sliding soft and wet across each other.  
  
Don leaned in the doorway watching them with a small smile on his face before moving forward and kissing the nape of Charlie's neck. "Billy's turn in the shower."  
  
Charlie groaned, not wanting to relinquish his hold but he let Billy go with a kiss.   
  
"So I see you haven't managed to actually get dressed yet."  
  
"Nope. Now sit down so I can curl up with you."  
  
Don laughed and settled down next to Charlie, wrapping his arms around him and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "You know we'll have to get dressed soon, right? Billy wants us looking sharp."  
  
"I know. But just--sit with me for a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, buddy, okay," Don said, pressing a kiss into his curls and running his hand up and down Charlie's arm. He kissed Charlie's temple and eyelids, working his way down to his throat and breathing in his scent. "Love it when you're all warm and cuddly like this."  
  
Charlie smiled. "Just want to be with you. Always want to be with you."  
  
"Always want to be with you, too," Don said. He cuddled Charlie close, his touches gentle and tender until he heard the water in the bathroom shut off. Billy emerged in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over and kissed each man softly.   
  
"Time for dinner," he murmured.  
  
Charlie nodded. He started to get dressed, but watched Billy, waiting for the moment when he started to tie his own tie. "Let me," Charlie said softly.  
  
Billy stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Charlie, but then he held out his tie. Watching, he waited as Charlie stepped close and slung the tie around his neck, nimble fingers tying it efficiently and snugging it up under his Adam's apple, then smoothing the fabric down again. "Thank you, my love," he murmured, kissing him softly.  
  
Charlie smiled and caressed Billy's cheek.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist, he turned to Don to see him shrugging on his jacket.  
  
"Feels weird to have this on and not have my gun holster on," Don said as he adjusted his coat and smoothed down the fabric.  
  
"I think you're sexier without it," Billy said, holding a hand out to him and drawing him into their little circle.  
  
"Yeah. Just pretend you're going to court," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Don laughed. "I believe we have reservations?"  
  
"We do," Billy said, "and I am personally ready for a decadent, teasing dinner."  
  
Charlie slipped his hand into Billy's. "Lead on, McGruff."  
  
Don rolled his eyes. "McDuff."  
  
"McGruff," Charlie argued. "The crime fighting dog."  
  
Billy let out a bark of laughter. "Did you just call me a dog?" he asked lightly as he took Charlie's hand and led them down the corridor.  
  
"As a compliment," Charlie said, reaching back for Don. It was awkward to walk down the hall three-abreast, but he didn't care. He wanted to be surrounded by his lovers as much as possible.  
  
They chatted lightly as they made their way over to the restaurant Billy had planned for them for their first night. It was soft and candle-lit with white linens and a maitre 'd who showed them immediately to their table.  
  
Don shook his head. "I feel like I'm in some kind of fairy tale. Or a movie."  
  
"Pretty Woman?" Charlie suggested innocently.  
  
Don glared, but only lasted for a minute. Because he had to admit, Charlie was pretty much on the nose. "Yeah, actually."  
  
Billy leaned over and kissed Don softly. "Should have had you dress in red, then," he said, squeezing his knee. "But regardless, I'm glad you feel special."  
  
"I do," Don murmured. He reached over and squeezed Billy's hand.  
  
"Charlie's still prettiest in bed, though," Don said as he dropped his brother a wink.  
  
"Damn right," Charlie said, grinning and batting his eyelashes.  
  
Billy laughed and squeezed Charlie's knee before pulling him over for his own kiss. He felt lighter than he had in months and knowing they had a whole week to luxuriate in each other's bodies and company excited him.  
  
They talked and laughed and flirted through a truly decadent meal until they were all too stuffed to do any more. "I am going to be feeling this meal out on the course tomorrow," Don said, wiping at his mouth.  
  
"Hey, I had to find someway of getting a couple strokes on you," Billy said, winking.  
  
Charlie's eyes lit up and Don groaned. "Your mind lives in the gutter."  
  
"You expected anything less?" Charlie asked. He stretched until his foot found Don's shin. "Maybe we should head upstairs and work off some of these calories."  
  
"You know, I'd ask you if he's ever sated but I already know the answer," Billy said.  
  
"Mathematicians are voracious lovers," Charlie said, giving Billy a wink.  
  
"Isn't that why there's no Nobel prize for you guys?" Don asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
"You know, it actually is. A mathematician was boinking Nobel's wife."  
  
"That explains so much," Billy said, giving Charlie a totally dead-pan, serious look.  
  
Charlie initially frowned but then his features settled on something smug and self-assured. He stretched, his arms behind his head. "It does, doesn't it?"  
  
Don rolled his eyes. "Can we please take him upstairs and tie him up?"  
  
"I thought you were the one getting tied up," Charlie said, even as he presented his wrists to his brother. "Come and get me, big boy."  
  
Don bit his lip as arousal flashed through his body. He turned his eyes to Billy. "We ready?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Billy said, signing the slip and tossing it on the table.  
  
Standing, Don immediately circled to Charlie's chair and pulled it out for him. As soon as Charlie was standing, he circled his wrist in a secure grip and pulled his arm gently behind his back. "This what you had in mind?" he murmured in Charlie's ear.  
  
Charlie shivered and turned his head to look at Don. He could already feel himself start to get hard. "Kiss me."  
  
"Not yet," Don said, starting to walk Charlie out of the restaurant and back towards their room. He just tightened his grip when Charlie tried to squirm out of it and take what he wanted. "Nuh-uh. If you ask me for what you want, then I might give it to you."  
  
"You know," Billy said off-hand, "I have some of his toys with me. His cock ring in particular. They might come in handy tonight."  
  
Charlie tried to pause but Don gently urged him along. "You brought that?" Charlie asked breathlessly.   
  
"I thought we might need it. Imp," Billy said.  
  
Don felt the tremor go through Charlie's body as the idea sank through his brain. "See, Billy. That's what I love about you. Always thinking.  
  
"You know what I think?" Don growled, pulling Charlie flush against him in the elevator. "I think he does it to ensure we tie him up. He needs us to want to make him beg. Don't you Charlie?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie gulped. "Don, kiss me. Please. Please kiss me?"  
  
Don ran his free hand down Charlie's chest and felt him shudder. "What do you think, Billy? Has he earned it?"  
  
Billy looked Charlie over, taking in his slightly flushed cheeks and parted lips. "I think so. One kiss. Just one."  
  
Don gently turned Charlie's head and gave him a kiss that started out as chaste but ended with just a quick touch of his tongue. Charlie whimpered and tried to move in for another kiss but Don had already moved just out of reach.  
  
Charlie whined and turned big, pleading eyes on Billy, who just stepped forward and caressed his face. "Just the beginning, Imp. In a few moments we'll have you tied up in our room, touching you, teasing you, making you beg..." Just as he finished speaking, the elevator binged and the door opened on their floor.  
  
Charlie whimpered again, wondering if he'd gotten in over his head.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you. Promise," Don whispered against the nape of his neck. "Now c'mon, Chuck. March," Don said, urging him forward.  
  
As soon as they were in the room, Don propelled them all the way to the bedroom, Billy close on his heels.   
  
"I need something to keep him in place," Don said, looking around.  
  
"Here," Billy said, stepping in and taking Don's tie off. "Let me."  
  
Don grinned and gave Billy a kiss. "We going to make him watch first?" Don asked, sliding his hand down Charlie's chest and finally cupping him gently.  
  
Billy cinched Don's tie loosely around Charlie's wrists, enough to suggest that he should stay without potentially leaving marks. "We should get him naked first," he said decisively. "And all bound up for us."  
  
Don was still standing in front of Charlie and Billy circled around to him. "And then he can watch while I touch you, tease you, open you up for him, until he's begging to have you."  
  
"When did I end up on the bottom?" Don asked, pulling back a bit to look into Billy's amused eyes.  
  
"I still owe the Imp for getting up from his nap this afternoon. This is his reward, to be bound and wanting and needy and then to be pressed so tightly, so intimately between us."  
  
Don and Charlie both groaned a little at his description and Billy smiled. He loved it when the brothers Eppes were in sync.  
  
"Now," Billy said as he wandered over to his suitcase and started rifling through it, "pants off so we can get this on you." He held up Charlie's cock ring.  
  
Charlie licked his lips. "Don should hold me. And you should take them off."  
  
"Is that what you want, Imp?" Billy purred. He stalked closer and ran the cool leather up and down Charlie's throat. "Then you'll have to ask for it. Say please."  
  
Charlie shivered. "Please," he whispered. "Please. Restrain me. Tease me."  
  
Billy nodded. It was good enough for now. Charlie would beg properly by the time they were done. He pulled Don close and captured his mouth in a deep, searing, passionate kiss, and then nudged him behind his brother so he could hold his wrists. Gracefully, Billy sank to his knees in front of Charlie, opening his belt and dress pants with nimble fingers. He didn't waste any time in pulling them down; he was going to need to get the cock ring around him soon if it was going to be any use at all.  
  
Thankfully, after two orgasms today, Charlie's cock was filling slower than usual and he was able to fasten the cock ring without any trouble. Once that task was seen to, however, Billy just couldn't resist leaning his head forward and letting his tongue just flick over the head, teasing the sensitive ridge as he did.  
  
Don grinned as Charlie moaned and gently kicked his legs further apart, grinding lightly against him even as he displayed his brother for Billy.  
  
"Want me to give him some more, Don?" Billy asked, trailing his fingers along Charlie's legs.  
  
"Just a little more. Let's see if you can't tear some moans from his throat."  
  
Charlie whimpered and quivered in Don's arms and under Billy's hands, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
Wrapping a hand lightly around Charlie's cock, Billy sucked just the head inside. He licked and sucked gently at first, and then harder, like Charlie was the dessert he hadn't had room for at the restaurant.  
  
Charlie moaned, trying to move his hips only to find Don's free hand keeping him firmly in place.  
  
"Easy, buddy," Don purred in his ear. "We've got all the time in the world."  
  
He pressed against Charlie's back to watch what Billy was doing, groaning softly as he watched Charlie's cock disappear between his lips. "God, Billy, that is so hot."  
  
Charlie whimpered. "Please. Billy. Need to be naked. Oh god, please," he murmured, voice pitched low as pleasure surged along his spine.  
  
"Will you behave if we untie you long enough to get you naked?" Don asked before nibbling on Charlie's ear.  
  
"Yes," Charlie hissed, leaning back. His fingertips brushed Don's hip and he ached to touch him properly. But that was part of the sweet torture that made it so amazing when he was finally able to touch again.  
  
Billy gave one last hard suck to Charlie's cock and stood, starting to pull Charlie's tie off and nodding at Don to untie him. "Hands at your sides, Imp."  
  
Charlie did as he was told, looking at Billy through long lashes. "How does Don look?"  
  
Billy slid Charlie's buttons slowly open as Don wrapped his hands in Charlie's suit jacket and eased it off his shoulders. "Flushed, needy... lips parted and wet, eyes dark," he answered Charlie, kissing his jaw and neck as he worked. "Perfect."  
  
Charlie made a soft sound. "Still can't believe _I_ can do that to him," he whispered.  
  
"Can, do, have for a long time," Don said as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, stroking his cock idly as Billy finished stripping his shirt. "Need you so much."  
  
Charlie shivered. "Still amazes me."  
  
"Good," Don murmured, stepping back and allowing Billy to ease the shirt off Charlie's shoulders, leaving him naked. As soon as he was, Don grabbed his wrists in a loose grip.  
  
"What about me, my love?" Billy murmured, brushing his lips against Charlie's. "Do I amaze you, too?"  
  
"Always," Charlie said, kissing Billy. "Always amazed that you want someone like me."  
  
"It is amazing that we'd want someone intelligent, kind, beautiful, and achingly wicked, isn't it?" Billy said, claiming Charlie's lips passionately. When the kiss was over, he looked at Don. "I think we're wearing too many clothes to show Charlie just how much we want him. Let's get him on the bed."  
  
"Definitely," Don agreed. He tugged Charlie by the wrists over to the bed, wrapping the tie through the slots on the board and slipping Charlie's wrists back inside them. He caressed Charlie's face.  
  
Charlie smiled a little and kissed Don's palm. He didn't doubt that he was loved, desired. He had proof of that every day. But he was still occasionally surprised that Don and Billy wanted someone who wasn't like Don or Billy. He'd never be as strong or as fast, never be the one to go in with guns blazing. But they were and it made him feel safe. He wasn't sure what he made them feel besides love and desire.  
  
Maybe love and desire were enough, though. Men like Billy and Don had a hard time finding those things in their lives, and even more, getting them in return.  
  
Those were the last deeper thoughts that Charlie was capable of as Don straightened and turned to Billy and was immediately pulled into a firey kiss. Don moaned and pulled Billy flush, hands already pushing his jacket off his shoulders.  
  
Don worked at unbuttoning Billy's shirt, all the while giving him fierce, demanding kisses with plenty of tongue and just the hint of teeth.  
  
Billy returned the kisses in kind, working at Don's clothes as well. He could never get over the feel of Don in his arms, all that coiled power and energy focused on undressing him and making him feel good. When he finally got to skin, Billy wrapped his arms around Don's back, fingers digging in to get as close as possible. He dimly registered Charlie's groan from next to them on the bed.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" Don murmured in Billy's ear, hands already working on his pants.  
  
"So good," Billy confirmed, moving to work at Don's pants as well. "Always made me feel so good."  
  
Soon enough both of their pants were hitting the floor, the belts making a dull thud as they hit and Billy was turning Don, pushing him on to the bed next to Charlie as he ran a hand down his chest to wrap around his cock.  
  
Don groaned, thrusting up into Billy's hand. "More!" he said. Charlie wasn't the only one who could be demanding.  
  
Billy obliged, stroking Don hard and fast as he kissed his way down his chest. He glanced over, seeing Charlie watching them carefully, and he dropped him a quick wink as he sucked the head of Don's cock into his mouth.  
  
Don moaned, fingers twisting in the sheets. "Billy!" His voice was ragged, needy.  
  
"Tease him," Charlie whispered.  
  
Billy lifted his head and looked at Charlie, still stroking Don gently. "Is that what you want, Imp? To see your brother begging for me? Beg me for it."  
  
Charlie whined but then said, "Please, Billy. I want to hear Don beg, want to see him _need_. He's only ever that way during sex and I want it. Need it."  
  
Don reached over and squeezed Charlie's knee, giving Billy the slightest of nods. It was okay, he'd submit.  
  
Billy grinned and gentled his touch even more, now barely touching Don's heated skin. He lowered his mouth again, licking at the head of his cock and just suckling on the tip. "Like that?"  
  
"Yes!" Charlie said, while Don moaned and spread his legs farther apart.  
  
"More. Please, Billy, more!" Don said.  
  
"Nngh, love hearing you like that, Don," Billy said. He sucked a little more of Don's cock into his mouth. "Say it again."  
  
  
  
"Please, Billy," Don whispered. "Please! I need more, need to feel your mouth, your hands. I need you. Please!"  
  
There was no way Billy could have resisted a request so sweetly delivered. He sucked Don inside his wet heat, his fingers fondling his balls, one dry finger stroking his perineum.  
  
Don writhed and moaned under him, his hand running restlessly through the short hair at the back of Billy's neck.  
  
Charlie whimpered, straining at his bonds. "Billy, please!"  
  
Billy kept licking at Don's skin like he hadn't heard Charlie.  
  
"Billy! God, Billy, please, please," Charlie begged, tugging at his restraints again and using his foot to nudge at Billy.  
  
"Something you wanted my love?" Billy asked, finally lifting his head.  
  
"Want Don. Want you. _Please_."  
  
"Don? Better turn over so I can get you ready," Billy purred.  
  
Don rolled over, pausing to give Charlie a deep, thorough kiss on the way, and then pillowed his head on his arms as he spread his legs for Billy.  
  
"Tell me exactly what to do, Charlie," Billy murmured. "Exactly how to touch him."  
  
"Take your time with him," Charlie said. "Touch him soft, slow, but make him feel it. Wanna see him writhing on the bed, begging. Only touch his sweet spot when I say." It was the best kind of aphrodisiac, having both Billy and Don do exactly as he said.  
  
"Charlie," Don whimpered, need lacing his voice even as Billy gently stroked one finger and then two inside him. His cock pressed hard against the mattress and he squirmed, trying to get some friction for it. Billy's fingers kept up a maddening rhythm, twisting as they moved to send sharp electric jolts up his spine. "Oh god. Billy. Charlie. God, please please," he moaned.  
  
"Touch him," Charlie whispered. "Just once. Lightly." For once he was glad of his cock ring or he might have come just form the sheer _need_ in Don's voice.  
  
Billy bent his head and gently kissed the inside of Don's thigh, making sure he got a small respite and moment of tenderness before continuing. Then he did exactly as Charlie asked, stroking lightly over Don's prostate.  
  
Don moaned. "Please! Charlie, Billy please!"  
  
Charlie abruptly realized he was either on the line or already across it. He wanted to tease Don, not torture him. "Billy, take care of him. Please. Please take care of him."  
  
Billy slid his fingers gently from inside Don, kissing his way up his spine and nuzzling the back of his neck, murmuring in his ear, "Easy, partner. I've got you."  
  
Without wasting another moment, he released Charlie from his bonds and tugged him so he was positioned to bury himself deep in his brother's body. He reached down and slicked Charlie's cock, nudging at him to continue even as he slicked his fingers again to prepare Charlie.  
  
Charlie slid inside Don, linking their fingers together with one hand and reaching for Don's cock with the other. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Don closed his fingers, squeezing Charlie's hand and turned his head, giving his brother his lips. It was the best he could do to let him know he hadn't gone too far, that he was okay. He pushed back, rocking his hips into Charlie, urging him to move.  
  
Charlie turned his head to look at Billy.  
  
"Go ahead, my love," Billy said. "I'll keep up." He slipped a third finger briefly into Charlie even as he started thrusting into Don.  
  
Charlie kissed Don's shoulder, shifting his hips to try and hit Don's prostate, stroking him firmly. He moaned as he felt Billy withdraw, then line himself up.  
  
"Yes!" Don cried out. His fists clenched in the sheets as pleasure threatened to swamp him. He felt the moment Billy joined in only in the slight stutter of rhythm before it settled down into something familiar, but still different from what he defined as Charlie.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he chanted, squeezing his eyes shut. Too soon, it was too soon to come now that he had Charlie and Billy working in him like this. But the pull to let go was nearly undeniable. "Not gonna--last... gonna--"  
  
"Let go," Charlie whispered.  
  
A low, guttural shout ripped out of Don's throat as he came over Charlie's fingers. He shook as the aftershocks rippled through him until he was finally spent and exhausted, lying against the mattress. Tugging on Charlie's hand, he kissed the back of his knuckles and listened to the continued sounds of Charlie and Billy together.  
  
Charlie moaned, louder and louder and finally whined, "Billy, _please_!"  
  
"Go on," Billy whispered in Charlie's ear, releasing the cock ring. "Come for me."  
  
Charlie cried out in relief and came hard, emptying himself deep inside Don.  
  
"Charlie!" Billy yelped, almost surprised by his own orgasm ripping through him. He stroked Charlie's skin soothingly until he was able to slip from his body and stretch out on his side next to Don. He kissed Don's shoulder and pushed sweaty tendrils of hair off his forehead.  
  
Charlie tried to pet them both. "You okay?" he asked Don.  
  
Don nodded, not quite ready to talk. He had no idea how Charlie handled the intensity of being at the bottom so often. Maybe the intensity was the point. Charlie slipped to his other side, and he rolled over, gathering him in his arms and leaning back against Billy. He kissed Charlie gently.  
  
Charlie curled into Don as much as possible, throwing an arm over his waist so he could reach Billy, too. He kissed Don's forehead and tried to let his body recover.  
  
"Love you," Billy said, kissing the back of Don's neck and squeezing Charlie's arm. He held both men as tightly as he could, offering the soothing presence of his own body to them.  
  
"Love you, too, Billy. Thank you," Charlie murmured.  
  
"Love you," Don murmured, sounding sleepy and content. "Love you both so very much."  
  
Billy pressed another kiss to his neck while Charlie pressed a chaste kiss to Don's lips. He felt Don take a deep breath and all of the muscles in his body relaxed as he dropped effortlessly into sleep. Following Don's lead, Billy closed his eyes.  
  
Charlie stayed awake a little longer, watching over Don.


	2. Chapter 2

Typically, Don woke first and he silently cursed his internal clock for not knowing when he was on vacation and didn't need to be up at the crack of dawn. He stretched carefully, not wanting to dislodge either Charlie or Billy, even though he was over-warm from sleeping in the middle. Charlie's morning erection was poking at his hip and an evil grin crossed Don's face. Rolling gently, he managed to get Charlie on his back without disturbing Billy. Slowly, he started kissing his way down his brother's neck.  
  
Charlie grunted and squirmed in his sleep.  
  
"Shh, baby brother," Don whispered as he wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock. He stroked him gently, steadily. "Don't want to wake Billy."  
  
Charlie's eyes snapped open and widened. Don used his free hand to gently cover Charlie's mouth.  
  
Charlie glanced at Billy worriedly, but found him still sleeping contentedly. He thought Billy was sure to feel left out if he woke to find him and Don going at it, but Don was doing wicked, evil things to him at the moment. He decided he could make it up to Billy later. Smiling behind Don's hand, Charlie licked at his palm, tongue teasing the webbing between his fingers.  
  
Now it was Don who had to bite back a groan of pleasure. Charlie just smiled and sucked a finger into his mouth.  
  
Don bit his lip hard and increased the pace of his strokes, working Charlie just the way he liked, twisting his wrist at the top. He also glanced over at Billy, hoping he wasn't going to ruin the mood between them by stealing this time with Charlie. Then Charlie reached between them and grabbed his cock, using the precome leaking from the tip as lubricant, and all thought ceased.  
  
Charlie stroked Don, wishing he could have Don inside him. But that would shake the bed, would wake Billy. And Charlie loved Billy but it had been a while since he'd been just with Don and he _wanted_.  
  
"Soon," Don mouthed, seeing the need cross Charlie's face. "Promise." He stroked Charlie faster, biting back a groan as Charlie picked up his pace to match. His orgasm pooled at the base of his spine and he locked eyes with Charlie, getting a short, sharp nod from him. Claiming Charlie's mouth to muffle the noise, Don kissed him deeply as they came together.  
  
Charlie gave himself up to Don, trying not to make a sound as pleasure pulsed through his body again and again. Don. Donny. _Don_.  
  
"Charlie," Don sighed aloud, sinking down and covering Charlie with his body. He stroked his fingers through Charlie's hair, wiping Charlie's come on his chest.  
  
Billy stirred a little and his eyes blinked slowly open. There was a long moment of silence as Billy just looked at them, and Don braced for the accusation that he was sure was coming. But instead Billy just licked his lips and smiled slowly. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Don woke me up," Charlie mock complained. "Up early _two days in a row_."  
  
"Poor Imp," Billy mock sympathized. He shifted closer and kissed Charlie softly and then turned to kiss Don.  
  
"Are you upset?" Don asked quietly, looking down at Charlie. Billy would have to have been blind to not know what had gone on.  
  
Billy ran a hand through Don's hair and smiled at him indulgently. "Of course not. I want us to spend time in pairs. This vacation is about getting away, having time for one another. And I know you and Charlie have had precious little of it lately."  
  
"Thank you," Don said, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Yes, thank you. And tomorrow you two can have sex while I sleep."  
  
"You know Don, if I were you I might start feeling a bit insulted about now," Billy teased.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with you. I mean, he'd rather sleep than have sex with me. Or you, apparently," Don teased back. He slipped off Charlie gently and pushed Billy on to his back, climbing over him. "Maybe I chose the wrong guy to wake up," he murmured, kissing Billy thoroughly.  
  
Charlie's mouth dropped open. "I didn't mean it like _that_."  
  
Billy and Don went on kissing for a few minutes before neither of them could contain their laughter. They each reached a hand out to Charlie pulling him in and kissing him simultaneously.  
  
Charlie kissed them both and relaxed. Then he tugged on Billy, pulling him almost on top of himself, hands sliding down to cup his ass. "Mine."  
  
"Ours," Don corrected, also squeezing Billy's ass.  
  
Billy had to thrill at the two of them playing possessive over _him_ when it was so often him and Don being possessive of Charlie. "Maybe we should get cleaned up and find some breakfast?" Billy said a little reluctantly.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe you should get between us so that I can lick inside of you while Charlie gives you a blow job."  
  
Billy shivered automatically at the thought. "Yes," he breathed. "That's a better idea."  
  
"I thought you might like it," Don said, grinning. "Charlie?"  
  
"Oh, I'm on board," Charlie assured him.  
  
Don grinned and tugged on Billy's shoulders, settling him on his side between the two of them. He ran his hand down Billy's arm and kissed the back of his neck almost exactly as Billy had last night. "Gonna taste you all over," he murmured in Billy's ear, getting another shudder in return.  
  
"Gonna hear you moan," Charlie said softly, caressing his cheek. "Gonna make you feel so good." He kissed Billy fiercely, then started to blaze a trail down his body with his mouth, lingering over Billy's known hot spots.  
  
"Fuck," Billy moaned, already squirming against the mattress.  
  
Don kissed his way down Billy's back, licking along the dimples at the small of his back before just dipping his tongue into the cleft of his ass.  
  
Charlie carefully opened Billy's thighs and licked at the head of his cock.  
  
Billy became almost instantly boneless with the warm wetness at his ass and his cock. "Oh, God... please," he moaned. He reached down and tangled his hand in Charlie's hair.  
  
Charlie nuzzled him and then swallowed him down, humming a little.  
  
"Oh..." Billy moaned. "Charlie. Don."  
  
Don kissed the small of his back one more time and then gently parted his cheeks, licking a long stripe up the cleft of his ass. He pushed his face closer, inhaling Billy's richest, muskiest scent and licking around his entrance.  
  
Billy shuddered, body torn between pressing back against Don and forward, into Charlie's mouth.  
  
Fortunately for him, Don tugged him back against him and Charlie compensated until Billy was soon a moaning, writhing mess. "Please, please," he moaned, reaching back and squeezing Don's arm.  
  
Charlie sucked hard and fondled Billy's balls while Don slipped his tongue just through the first ring of muscle, and Billy came helplessly.  
  
Charlie swallowed and swallowed until Billy made a sound like it was going to be too much and Charlie backed off. Don was already holding Billy, petting his skin and murmuring soothing words.  
  
"God you two," Billy groaned. "You just kill me. No one else could ever have made me feel like this." He closed his eyes tightly as pleasure and love and fierce affection and protectiveness welled up inside him. He'd never felt for anyone as intensely as he did Don and Charlie, and he'd certainly never been loved in return just as intensely. It still overwhelmed him from time to time.  
  
"No one else better," Don growled.  
  
Charlie grinned. "What he said. Now, I'm going to get a shower and give you two a little privacy." He gave each of them a kiss.  
  
Billy smiled and rolled over so he could face Don as Charlie disappeared into the bathroom. "Hard to imagine there was a time when he was off-limits," he said quietly, stroking Don's skin. "When you were, too."  
  
"We've come a long way. All of us have," Don replied. He kissed Billy softly, tenderly, an acknowledgment of all the missteps and all the turns they didn't take on the way here. "I think in the end everything worked out the way it was meant to."  
  
"Me too," Billy said. "You guys don't miss it? Being alone together?"  
  
"Only once or twice in a very long while," Don answered honestly. "Sometimes I think it would have been less complicated if Charlie and I had stayed the way we were, but complicated more or less comes with the territory with us. Plus, we'd have missed out on so much--we would be missing out on so much--if we didn't have you. I never want to think about my life without you in it."  
  
"Glad to hear it," he murmured, brushing Don's lip with his thumb. "And if you guys ever need some private time, just like I need time with you and time with Charlie..."  
  
"We'll let you know," Don promised, kissing Billy fervently. "What's our tee time today?"  
  
"Not till 2. Do you want to spend the morning with Charlie?" Billy asked gently, kissing Don's shoulder.  
  
"If that's okay with you?" Don waited until Billy smiled and nodded indulgently, giving him a look that spoke volumes about exactly how dense Billy thought he was being. "I thought Charlie and I might get a picnic brunch from one of the places here and take it somewhere private."  
  
Billy hummed his approval. "Sounds lovely. I saw kayaks down at the river yesterday. I thought I might give that a try, either that or I'm just going to hang out around the pool, relax until the afternoon."  
  
Don smiled. "Maybe you'll run into that gay couple again." It would be sort of nice to have someone they could be open around, if only for a few days. Of course, they'd still have to keep Don's familial relationship with Charlie under wraps. But still.  
  
"Maybe," Billy said. He kissed Don again.  
  
They were still kissing when Charlie finally emerged from the shower, wrapped in just a towel. He was rubbing another towel through his curls. "Who's next?"  
  
"Billy," Don answered as he broke the kiss and let Billy go. Charlie sat on the edge of the bed near Don. "Was starting to wonder if you'd fallen asleep in there."  
  
"Nah. I was just stickier than usual."  
  
Don grinned and gave Charlie a kiss. "Bet you get sticky again before too long."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Charlie said, lifting an eye-brow. "Do you have evil plans for us, big brother?"  
  
"I always have plans for you. You should know that by now."  
  
Charlie gave an involuntary shiver. "And Billy?"  
  
"Will be entertaining himself for a bit, until he and I meet up for golf. Which makes you all. Mine," Don said, punctuating his sentence with kisses.  
  
"And he's okay with that? After this morning?" Charlie asked anxiously.  
  
"He suggested it," Don assured him, kissing his skin. "And we need it."  
  
"I've missed you," Charlie said softly. "I mean, I know you've been around, I just--miss you."  
  
Don pulled Charlie down next to him. "I know, buddy. I've missed you, too." He kissed him languidly, feeling Charlie start to melt into him, until Billy quietly cleared his throat from the doorway leading to the bathroom.  
  
"Your turn, Don," he said. He was also wrapped in just a towel, but unlike Charlie, he started to get dressed.  
  
Charlie got up and slipped his arms around Billy's waist, resting his cheek against his back. He smelled of soap and shampoo and Billy. "So, when do I get my time alone with you?"  
  
"Tomorrow, my love," Billy said softly, caressing his hands where they met around his waist. "We have time booked for the rock wall in the afternoon."  
  
"Good. And I think it's good we all get time with each other, and a little time alone, too." He kissed Billy's back and then started getting dressed himself.  
  
"All part of the master plan, my love," Billy grinned as he pulled on swim trunks over a pair of boxers. He'd decided the pool would be better before a strenuous day of golf. Don was much better at the game than he was.  
  
Don finished his shower quickly, feeling like he had to catch up with Charlie and Billy when he emerged, surprised to find them already half-dressed. Once the three of them were completely clothed again, he tugged at Billy, getting his lips. "Meet you at the clubhouse to warm up?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Billy kissed both men in turn. "You two go on ahead. I need to dig out my flip-flops."  
  
"Not just yet," Charlie said. He dug out a bottle of suntan lotion from his bag and motioned for Billy to turn around. "I'm not going to let you get all burned on our first day here and I know you can't reach your back."  
  
Billy smiled and obediently turned around, clamping down hard on the low burn of arousal that surged through him at Charlie's soft touch. It wouldn't do to be walking around the resort sporting a monster erection. The task done, Billy turned around and wiped Charlie's hands off with his towel then gave him a kiss. "Thank you my love."  
  
"Any time. Just so long as one of us remembers we should be okay." He gave Billy another quick kiss and handed him the lotion so he could do his front. "See you this afternoon! Love you."  
  
It was almost superstition with him. If anything ever happened, and given the job that Don and Billy did it wasn't out of the question, he always wanted his last words to be I love you. Not that anything was likely to happen at the resort.  
  
He slipped his hand into Don's, thrilled once again that he could do so openly. "Where to?"  
  
Don squeezed his hand and they headed off to a small cafe where they were able to purchase a decent meal for the both of them, something that'd cover both breakfast and lunch, and then to the gift shop for some souvenir towels to lay out on. Consulting a map in the lobby, they looked for a trail that was well-marked but seemed to be less traveled. One of the hotel staff pointed them toward a grove that was shady and secluded with a knowing twinkle in her eye, and they started off. They found the spot easily enough and spread the over-sized towels along the ground.  
  
Charlie sprawled on the ground, then turned on his side to face Don, reaching out to caress his cheek. "So how have you been, really?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
Don shifted a little closer and then reached for a tomato, feeding it to Charlie. "I'm hanging in there. Most days, I manage to feel like what I do makes a difference. But some days..." He frowned and dropped his hand and Charlie immediately leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything," Charlie said softly. "If you ever need to talk or--anything."  
  
"I know, buddy... Sometimes I think it's time for me to find something else to do. But I really love what I do. And having Billy at the office is good. And I wouldn't give up working with you for anything." Don pulled Charlie close and kissed him deeply. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been okay. But Don, if you want to do something else...surely we can find something. Something where I can still work with you. I want you to be happy," he said softly. "I want you to be safe."  
  
"I'm both, Charlie," Don said, drawing him closer. "I'm not ready to give up on this whole FBI thing just yet. There are still more good days than not. But it's something to think about." He slid his hand up over the curve of Charlie's hip, slipping it under his shirt.  
  
"You hungry? Do you want to eat first?" he asked, voice low and warm.  
  
Charlie's eyes briefly fluttered closed. "No. But we probably should. Probably having too much sex on an empty stomach is bad for you or something."  
  
Don chucked and kissed Charlie's nose, but his stomach gave a rumble. He spread the food out between them. They ate steadily, talking softly and just reconnecting. Don listened as Charlie talked about his work and the theories he was pursuing. Finally, when the food was mostly done, Don packed it away and then stretched out on his back. The sun was filtering through the trees, giving everything an other worldly quality, and he put his arms behind his head, sighing happily.  
  
Charlie scooted behind Don, putting his head on his lap. He let his fingers comb through Don's hair. He loved seeing Don like this, so relaxed and happy. He loved seeing Don at all.  
  
"Gonna put me to sleep like that, buddy," Don said, reaching back to stroke along whatever part of Charlie's body he could reach.  
  
"That's okay," Charlie said, continuing his motion. "I like watching you sleep, too. Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Not to make you doubt your sexual prowess, but sometimes, taking care of you feels just as good as sex."  
  
"I'm flattered. I think," Don said. He grinned and pulled Charlie down for a long kiss, meeting him part way. The kiss started off as sweet, but quickly slid into something hotter and needier. "Need you, Charlie."  
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered, giving Don another kiss. "Need to feel you inside me, Don. Please."  
  
Don nodded and pushed up on his elbow, capturing Charlie's mouth more firmly. "Yes... god yes," he said, rolling over and up on to his knees and crawling over Charlie, stretching him out on his back. He kissed his way down his throat, hands stripping his shirt as he worked down. He didn't want to risk either of them getting completely naked, but he figured they were relatively safe being shirtless.  
  
"I love you," Charlie said softly, seriously. "With all my heart. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. With all I have," Don said, caressing Charlie's face. He held his gaze as he started pulling at his belt and opening his fly.  
  
Charlie shivered, letting Don take his time. He'd be returning the favor soon enough. He gave Don another kiss, fierce, hungry, needy.  
  
"Charlie," Don murmured against his lips, worming his way into Charlie's pants and stroking him gently. Charlie's cock sprang to life in his hand and he groaned in appreciation.  
  
Charlie moaned, pushing into Don's hand. "Let me touch you," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Don said. He rolled to the side, offering himself to Charlie freely.  
  
Charlie smiled and gave Don a gentle kiss. He quickly undid his belt, popped the fly of Don's jeans and pulled down the zipper. He reached inside Don's boxers, feeling the familiar weight of Don's cock. "You've always been so beautiful," Charlie murmured, watching Don's face. "So very beautiful."  
  
Don moaned and pushed wantonly into Charlie's hand. "Hard to imagine there was a time we didn't have this," he murmured. "Seems like you were always mine."  
  
Charlie gave him a little smile. "That's because I always was yours, even if it wasn't quite like this."  
  
Love and affection mixed with arousal swam through Don, making his head swim briefly. He dragged Charlie close in a fierce kiss, devouring his mouth until they were both more breathless with the building passion between them. "Roll over," Don murmured, squeezing Charlie's hip.  
  
Charlie flashed him another smile and did as he was told. "Want you," Charlie murmured. "Always want you."  
  
"Won't ever get enough of you," Don said, kissing a path down Charlie's back. He eased Charlie's pants down just enough to expose him to Don's view, but he hoped that his body would shield Charlie from sight in case anyone happened to stumble on them. Pulling out the small bottle of lube he'd stashed in his pocket, he slicked his fingers, slipping one deep inside him.  
  
Charlie moaned, opening himself to Don as much as possible. There was a thrill doing this outside. The possibility of discovery, but no one knew who they were and he was with _Don. Outside_.  
  
Preparation was usually something Don needed to do quickly because he or Billy, or both, had been winding Charlie up for too long to spend more time than absolutely necessary on the task. But this time, Don took his time, making sure one finger was moving smoothly before adding a second. He watched Charlie's body closely as it tensed and relaxed over and over as pleasure washed over him again and again.  
  
"Mmm, Don!" he moaned, pushing back greedily on Don's fingers. Don felt incredible, as always.  
  
Nuzzling the back of Charlie's neck, Don slid his fingers free, stalling Charlie's whine of protest by pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. And then Don was pushing steadily inside him, gasping as that tight warmth closed around him.  
  
Charlie grabbed one of Don's hands, sucking greedily on his fingers to muffle his moans of pleasure as he clenched around Don.  
  
"Charlie," Don groaned as he started to move, pulling most of the way out and the sliding back in.  
  
Charlie tried to moan Don's name, but the fingers in his mouth made it difficult. He moved with Don, trying to give Don as much pleasure as Don was giving him.  
  
Don panted against Charlie's skin, occasionally nibbling on his shoulder to muffle his own sounds of pleasure. He felt Charlie shaking under him as the pleasure intensified and he pulled him to his knees, stroking him firmly.  
  
Charlie's orgasm took him by surprise and he came helplessly over Don's fingers.  
  
Don only lasted through a few more erratic thrusts before coming helplessly himself and collapsing nearly boneless on top of Charlie. He gently kissed his way along Charlie's shoulder as he slipped from his body, carefully tucking himself back into his pants as he did.  
  
Charlie whimpered as Don withdrew. He always hated that part.  
  
Placing a soft kiss to the back of Charlie's neck, Don nuzzled him soothingly. "Love you," he murmured in Charlie's ear. "You're incredible." He considered trying to help Charlie pull his pants back up, but decided it'd be like trying to move a sleeping cat. Instead, he just tossed the relatively clean towel over him to cover him up.  
  
Charlie grabbed Don's hand and pulled him close. "Don't go."  
  
"Right here, buddy," Don murmured, taking Charlie in his arms.  
  
Charlie wiggled a little, knowing he had to get tucked in again. But mostly he wanted to sprawl on Don's lap, rest his head against Don's chest.  
  
Helping Charlie get turned around, he slid under him so he could rest more comfortably. "You okay?" he murmured.  
  
"Yeah. Just--like being with you like this. Close. After."  
  
"Me too," Don said, pressing a kiss into Charlie's curls. They cuddled together and listened to the animals and the breezes through the trees, dozing lightly.  
  
"I love you," Charlie whispered.  
  
"I love you, too. With everything I have."  
  
....  
  
Reluctantly, a couple hours later, Don stirred from under Charlie. "I'm sorry, buddy. I have to go back to the room and get cleaned up before I meet Billy."  
  
"It's okay. I'll go back with you. Get cleaned up after you use the shower. Maybe then I'll follow Billy's example and go for a swim."  
  
Don kissed him again deeply and helped him get situated again. To look at them, no one would ever know they'd just had sex in a grove of trees. "You could always sleep," he teased, taking Charlie's hand.  
  
"Oh now that has appeal. I'd be all rested up for night time activities." He grinned and slung his arm around Don's waist.  
  
"Maybe a swim is a better idea," Don hedged, thinking that he and Billy were likely to be tired after a long day on the links.  
  
Charlie laughed. "So now you want me all tuckered out, huh?"  
  
"It can't hurt to hope," Don replied. Besides, he and Billy weren't going to have time for sex before dinner, especially if their game went long, so he was hoping he'd be able to find a way for him and Billy to connect tonight, too.  
  
"Don, if you guys want time alone tonight, that's okay," Charlie said softly. "I'm sure I can find some way to amuse myself. Just let me know when you're ready for me to come back."  
  
"Thank you, Charlie," Don said honestly. "I'm not sure what we'll feel up for after the game, but it means a lot that you'd offer."  
  
"Any time. I needed time with you. Probably still need more. But you and Billy need time, too. And seriously, I wouldn't mind taking a late night swim or sitting in the hot tub. So why don't we just decide that we'll all have dinner together and then I'll occupy myself for a while and you can give me a call whenever you're ready." He kissed Don's temple. "Now go get in the shower before I'm tempted to join you."  
  
"Yes, dear," he teased as he disappeared into the bathroom. He cleaned off quickly, and was delighted to find that Billy had packed his favorite golf shirt. He tugged on his shoes and gave Charlie a quick kiss. "Love you. We'll meet you back here when our round is over."  
  
"Love you too. Have fun. Thank Billy for not making me play."  
  
"I will!"  
  
Don double-timed it down to the clubhouse. He and Charlie had dozed longer than he thought and Billy was sure to be waiting for him. He found Billy stretching outside the lobby.   
  
"Hey, there partner," Billy purred.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Sort of lost track of time." He gave Billy a sweet, tender kiss. "By the way, Charlie said to thank you for not making him play."  
  
"It's okay," Billy said, returning Don's kiss. "And I'm sure I'll find a way to have the Imp thank me later." He grinned. "So, you ready to kick my ass for a few hours?"  
  
"Always," he grinned. "And Charlie suggested that the three of us have dinner together, then he can make himself scarce for a while. Have some non golf time together, too. I'd like that. Not that I won't enjoy kicking your ass," he said, grinning.  
  
"I knew it was handy to have a genius around," Billy said. "First tee, then?" He grabbed the clubs the resort offered to guests to borrow, a decent set but nothing special, and slung it over his shoulders.  
  
"I'll even let you go first. And I'll take a harder tee position. That's how much I love you."  
  
Billy rolled his eyes, feeling like Don was mocking him. They both knew that it was Alan who was really the superior golfer. He walked up to the tee and placed his ball.  
  
....  
  
The game went slowly, but somehow Don managed not to look bored no matter how many swings Billy had to take to get the ball to go in the hole. Don even managed to refrain from offering him tips. But Billy still lost by several strokes and he was pouting by the time Don was sinking his last putt on the 18th in the fading light.  
  
"Come on, let's go get dinner with Charlie and then I'll see if I can find a way to cheer you up. And Billy, I do appreciate you playing with me. And setting this up. Maybe next time we'll play something you're better at than me, okay?"  
  
Billy instantly brightened. He knew he was a terrible golfer, but he was too competitive not to let the loss sting a little. Still, he had enjoyed watching Don's lean body as he went through his swing and just spending time with him in the open air. He kissed Don swiftly. "We may just have to see if they have a dart board around here somewhere."  
  
"You're on. I should warn you, I've been practicing in Charlie's office."  
  
"Yeah? You're not the only one."  
  
They bantered their way back to their room, enjoying the easiness of each other's company. When they opened the door, Billy stopped just inside and put a finger to his lips, indicating Charlie sacked out on the couch wrapped in a towel and his swim trunks. The TV was on low.  
  
Don's smiled affectionately at his brother and wrapped his arm around Billy. "Shower?" he whispered in his ear.  
  
Billy nodded, giving Charlie his own soft smile and then following Don into the bathroom.  
  
Don closed the door, hoping Charlie would sleep through their shower together. "Hey there," he murmured, just before giving Billy a kiss.  
  
"Hi," Billy murmured back, pulling Don close. He kissed him passionately and then pulled back to start the water running, steam billowing up easily. Sliding his hands down Don's chest, he tugged at his golf shirt, pulling it out of the waist of his pants.  
  
Don grinned and gave Billy a kiss before returning the favor. Shirt off, he reached for his belt.  
  
Following Don's lead, Billy pulled at Don's belt, letting his pants fall slowly to the floor to keep the buckle from making too much noise. Both of them naked, he pulled Don under the spray, backing him against the smooth tile wall and kissing him deeply.  
  
Don ran his hands up Billy's back, then back down, gently squeezing his ass.  
  
"Mmm, I'm definitely starting to cheer up," Billy said, kissing his way down Don's throat. He maneuvered Don around and eased him back under the spray, tasting the salt as it sluiced off his skin.  
  
Don grinned and let Billy move him around. "Thought you might."  
  
"Does this change our plans for tonight?" Billy asked quietly as he let his hands wander. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it between his palms, working up enough of a lather to start cleaning Don's body.  
  
"Not unless you want it to," Don told him.  
  
Billy grinned and kissed Don again. He ran a hand down his body, wrapping it around his cock and stroking with one soapy hand.  
  
Don moaned and lowered his head to suck on the junction between Billy's neck and shoulder, trying to stay quiet.  
  
"Love you so much, Don," Billy whispered in his ear as he stroked, kissing his skin. "Can't wait to have you alone tonight... you can make as much noise as you want, then. In fact, I want you to moan and cry out for me."  
  
Don shuddered in Billy's arms, the way he was touching him so perfect he could feel his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine already. He clutched at him as he came fast, fighting not to lose his footing in the shower.  
  
"Easy, I've got you," Billy murmured, taking Don's weight and making sure he remained upright. "Would never let you fall."  
  
"I know," Don murmured once he got his breath back. "You've always looked out for me. The same way I looked out for you." He followed Billy's example and lathered his hands up, washing Billy's chest thoroughly first and then sliding down to wrap around his cock. Looking up, he locked eyes with Billy as he stroked.  
  
Billy bit his lip to stifle a groan. Sometimes being forced to be quiet was just as sexy as giving free voice to his passion.  
  
Don grinned and nibbled at Billy's jaw, stroking him like they had all the time in the world.  
  
"Don," Billy murmured. "God, Don."  
  
"Love you," Don whispered. "Love you so much. Can't wait to spend time with you tonight when you can be as loud as you want. Calling my name." Don grinned and kissed him again.  
  
Groaning into the kiss, Billy held tight to Don as he continued to stroke him. The thought of him and Don alone together, making each other moan and cry out brought him close to the edge, and just one twist of Don's wrist was enough to have him gasping and coming over Don's fingers.  
  
Don wrapped his arms around him, holding him easily. "I've got you."  
  
"I know you do, partner," Billy said as he kissed Don languidly.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. "Don? Billy? You in there?"  
  
Don giggled. "Yeah, buddy. We'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"'Kay. Don't take too long. I'm getting hungry."  
  
Don laughed again and kissed Billy. "He sound grumpy to you?"  
  
"Definitely, but he did just wake up from a nap." Billy kissed Don thoroughly again. "For later. Come on, let's get cleaned up and out of the shower before we prune too much."  
  
"Deal." He gave Billy one last, hungry kiss and then briskly and efficiently got them both cleaned off.  
  
They stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around their hips, Billy heading out to the living room while Don started to get dressed. He found Charlie back asleep on the couch and started kissing him awake. "Shower's free, Imp."  
  
Charlie groaned. "But is there any hot water left?"  
  
"Plenty, I promise. We conserved for you." Billy kissed him again and then tugged so his feet were at least on the floor.  
  
Charlie grunted and reluctantly got up, shuffling into the bathroom.  
  
Billy followed him to the bedroom and watched as the bathroom door shut behind him. Where they were headed for dinner tonight was more casual than the last place they'd eaten, so he reached for his jeans and paired it with a button down. "We're going to owe Charlie a threesome shower."  
  
Don grinned. "I'm sure that can be arranged. He may be in a slightly better mood after his own shower. You know how he is."  
  
They dressed slowly, talking over their plans for dinner and their time for the next couple days as they waited for Charlie to emerge. He finally did in a cloud of steam, a small smile on his face. He walked over and kissed Billy. "Thank you for leaving me a hot shower."  
  
"Of course, my love. I know Imps hate to be cold."  
  
Charlie nodded and then turned to kiss Don, more just to say hello than anything.  
  
"Feeling more like a human being?" Don murmured.  
  
"Much," Charlie said, giving Don a contrite kiss. He knew he'd been less than communicative earlier. "And hungry. I'm looking forward to dinner. I feel like I haven't seen Billy all day."  
  
He bounced on the balls of his feet and wrapped an arm around Billy. "Tell me about the golf game."  
  
"Your brother kicked my ass pretty thoroughly," Billy said with a smile. "In fact I'm looking forward to our rock wall tomorrow. At least there I'll be pretty evenly matched."  
  
"Says you," Charlie said, grinning. "C'mon, Don. Aren't you ready yet? Some of us are _hungry_!"  
  
"I'm ready, I'm ready," Don replied, stepping into the little circle that he and Billy made.   
  
Charlie gave him a quick hug. "Red meat, let's eat!"  
  
Grinning, Don claimed Charlie's lips and then Billy's. He opened the door for them, letting Billy and Charlie through first and then catching up.  
  
Billy took Charlie's hand and then reached out for Don, linking the three of them together as they headed for dinner.  
  
Once they were seated, Charlie said, "So can I interest the two of you in a hike sometime in the next few days?"  
  
"I'm game," Don immediately answered. An image of Charlie with his cheeks flushed and his lips parted with the exertion of the hike floated to him, and he had to stifle a groan at the thought.  
  
"I'm sure I could be persuaded," Billy said, giving Charlie a grin.  
  
Charlie smiled. "I'll just have to find a way to persuade you tomorrow then."  
  
"I look forward to it," Billy said. He offered Charlie a bite of his dinner, holding out his fork to him and grinning when Charlie slowly took it into his mouth. Reaching out, he took Charlie's hand. "Thank you, my love for giving Don and me time together. It means a lot."  
  
"Of course. I want you two to be happy."  
  
Billy tugged Charlie over for a sweet, tender kiss and then watched as Don did the same.  
  
"Maybe after our hike we can soak in our jacuzzi," Don suggested. "All of us."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Charlie said.  
  
"Thought you might," Don said. He leaned in. "All of us wet and naked, the bubbles sliding over our skin."  
  
Charlie bit his lip to keep from groaning. "This line of conversation is not at all conducive to me wanting to leave you and Billy alone tonight."  
  
"Sorry. I just can't help flirting with you, out in the open like this." Don picked up Charlie's hand and kissed the palm.  
  
Billy watched, entranced as always by the two brothers together.  
  
"Such a rare treat," Charlie murmured. He squeezed Don's hand and turned to Billy. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," Billy murmured, his voice gone suddenly thick with a heady mix of emotions: passion and love and affection and gratitude that they'd let him be a part of their lives.  
  
Charlie smiled and reached out with his other hand to squeeze Billy's knee.  
  
Billy squeezed Charlie's hand and then returned to his dinner.  
  
....  
  
They chatted through the remainder of the meal until it was time for them to head back to their room. Billy looked at Charlie and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So..."  
  
"So, I am going to pick up my cell phone from the room and then leave you two alone until I'm called back," Charlie said lightly.  
  
Don kissed Charlie deeply, stopping them on the way back to the room so he could do it properly. "We won't leave you out in the cold too long, I promise," he murmured as he stroked his fingers down Charlie's jaw.  
  
"I know," Charlie murmured. "But take your time. You and Billy need time alone just as much as you and I do, and Billy and I need time alone, too. So don't worry about me. I'm going to take a nice, long walk along the lake."  
  
"Be careful, okay?" Billy said. He wrapped his arm around Charlie as they started on their way again. "Don't want something happening to you."  
  
"I will. I promise." Charlie squeezed Billy close. He waited for Don to open their door and then gave each man a long, thorough kiss. "See you in a while. Have fun. Enjoy each other. I love you!"  
  
Then he grabbed his phone and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
Don grinned at Billy almost shyly. "I know we were just alone this afternoon, but it feels like it's been ages."  
  
"It's been a while since we've had this kind of time together," Billy said, stepping closer. He slid his hand along Don's jaw. "I've missed seeing you like this."  
  
"I've missed you, too, Billy. So much."  
  
Looking into Don's eyes for another long moment, Billy licked his lips. That simple action seemed to spark something in Don, who nearly launched himself at Billy and claimed his lips, tugging him inexorably toward the bedroom.  
  
"What do you want tonight, Don?" Billy asked between fierce kisses.  
  
Don didn't hesitate. "Fuck me, Billy," he murmured urgently. "Need to feel you."  
  
Billy groaned and nipped Don's neck. "Yes," he growled.  
  
Don exposed his neck to Billy, groaning. "Billy." He tugged frantically at Billy's buttons needing to get to his skin.  
  
"Easy, partner," Billy murmured, steadying Don's hands. "Let's do what Charlie suggested, enjoy each other."  
  
Don groaned, but he knew Billy was right. They should savor this, not rush, no matter how good it would feel.  
  
Sliding the buttons on the bottom of Don's shirt open and working his way up, Billy held their eye contact, studying every feature of his partner's beloved face. "You know what I missed most those years we were apart?" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Don asked, working the opposite direction on Billy's shirt.  
  
"Those eyes. Used to dream about them."  
  
"Did you?" Don murmured. "I dreamed about your voice. And your hands."  
  
"Want me to talk dirty to you?" Billy murmured in Don's ear as he finally made defeat of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and caressing the skin.  
  
"Yes," Don murmured. "God, yes."  
  
Don finally pushed Billy's shirt off his shoulders and he immediately started nibbling on his collarbone, groaning gratefully to finally get to his skin.  
  
"God, Don," Billy moaned, running his hand through his short hair. "Love that hot mouth. Can't wait to get you naked, stretched out on the bed for me so I can suck that delicious cock into my mouth.  
  
Don echoed Billy's moan, tugging on his shirt until it was finally off. "God, I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Billy said. He reached for Don's belt and tugged it quickly open, shoving his jeans and underwear down over his hips.  
  
Don ran his fingers through Billy's hair again and again. "Need you," he said, shimmying out of his pants.  
  
He reached for Billy's belt, stripping his pants just as quickly as his own had been.  
  
"I'm all yours," Billy murmured. He turned Don so his back was to the bed and then walked him back until he was sprawled across it. "God, I love the way you feel under me. Can't get enough of seeing you like this. Want to taste every inch of you." He started kissing his way down Don's throat, heading for his cock.  
  
"Do it," Don murmured. His fingers ran lightly up and down Billy's back, teasing.  
  
Lifting his head, Billy gave Don a wicked smile, detouring to his left nipple. He sucked lightly at first, rolling the hard nub around in his mouth before employing his teeth and giving it a sharp tug.  
  
Don moaned, his head tilting back. "God, that feels so good. Billy!"  
  
Grinning, Billy tugged again and moved to the other nipple, repeating the process. He got another groan that ended on a curse from Don before he moved down any more. Slowly, but steadily, he kept moving until he reached Don's cock.  
  
"Billy, please!" Don squirmed, trying to get more contact.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," Billy purred. He sucked the head of Don's cock into his mouth and then almost immediately, greedily, took in the rest.  
  
Don moved a hand to tangle in the sheets and used all his willpower not to buck into that perfect heat.  
  
Billy licked and sucked, listening to Don pant and moan, his body writhing on the bed despite the control Don was exercising over it.  
  
"Billy! Billy, Billy," Don moaned. "Please!"  
  
Billy let Don's cock slide out of his mouth. "Please what, Donny?" he asked, voice rough. "Please suck you off? Please turn you over and lick you inside and out? Please talk to you while my fingers open you up?"  
  
Don whimpered, the sound of Billy's voice running over him and through him, making his arousal spike hard and fast. "Talk to me, Billy. Please... wanna feel you open me up."  
  
Billy grinned and grabbed the lube. "See, I think," he said, slicking his fingers, "that you might have meant, 'please Billy, bind my cock and slide the plug inside me, positioning it just right and then suck on me like a goddamn Popsicle.' Or maybe you meant, 'tell me about all the fantasies you had about me, the ones you used to use to jerk yourself off.' Or maybe even, 'tell me about how you dreamed of bending me over my own desk and fucking me hard in front of everyone. Fucking me until I was moaning, saying your name and _begging_ you.'"  
  
Don's breath caught in the back of his throat and he was nearly vibrating with anticipation as he watched Billy slowly slick his fingers. If he thought it was possible, Don would have sworn that the image Billy painted of him laid out and vulnerable for him in front of anyone made him even harder. "God, yes... tell me, Billy. Tell me all your fantasies. Can see us, see you bending me over, yanking my pants down, the looks of need and want mixed with shock on everyone's faces. So hot, Billy."  
  
"Oh yes," Billy drawled, teasing at Don's entrance with one finger. "Strip off your tight jeans, your boxers. Think Colby or David is jealous, Don? Do they want to be the ones fucking you? The ones who can make you moan and squirm and beg? Is Charlie there, watching us, eyes wide? Can you see how hard he is?"  
  
"Charlie's watching us," Don managed through the haze of his arousal and need, Billy's finger so tantalizingly close. "He's hard, wants to be where you are, fucking me in front of everyone. Wants to be fucked in front of everyone. Colby and David are wondering if it'd be rude to take notes for their own purposes."  
  
Billy paused in what he was doing just long enough that Don opened his eyes. "What, you didn't know?"  
  
"No," Billy answered. "But I should have guessed."  
  
Laughing, Don let his eyes close again. "Please, Billy. Need you so badly. Need you to fuck me."  
  
"I know you do. And everyone else is waiting for it, too. Especially Charlie. He's standing opposite me, looking like all he wants to do is kiss you, or maybe suck your cock while I fuck you. Would you like that? Want everyone to see how much your baby brother wants you?" he murmured, slipping the first finger inside.  
  
"Yes," Don hissed. He felt his cheeks instantly flush. It was his deepest, least acknowledged fantasy, to just kiss Charlie deeply one day out of the blue in the middle of the FBI bullpen and have him wrap his arms tightly around him and kiss him back. "Billy," he whined. "Need more. Please!"  
  
Billy slipped in a second finger. "Would you like that, Don? Would you like Charlie to suck you down in front of everyone?"  
  
"Yes," Don murmured, pleasure starting to swamp his brain, though a sense of shame still washed over him. "Want everyone to see he's mine. Want to show them like you're showing them I'm yours."  
  
"You know Charlie wants that, too," Billy murmured. "Wants to claim you in front of everyone. Leave no doubt who you belong to."  
  
Billy stroked over Don's prostate as he spoke, and Don nearly arched off the bed. "Please!" he cried, fingers digging into Billy's biceps. "Need you inside me. _Now_."  
  
Billy quickly slipped a third finger in and then withdrew it, lining himself up.  
  
Trying to breathe, Don focused on Billy's face as he slid home, moaning in relief as Billy was finally seated deep inside him. He could still see himself, bent over his gray metal desk, papers sticking to his skin, and the others staring, some of them groaning themselves at the picture he and Billy made.  
  
"Want it hard, Don?" he murmured.  
  
Biting his lip, Don nodded, not quite trusting his voice.  
  
Billy started thrusting hard and fast, fingers on Don's hips tight enough to bruise.  
  
Don gasped and then just held on, his hands wrapped around Billy's biceps just as tight. He let go, crying out with pleasure, showing Billy how good he felt when he was too far-gone to say it in words.  
  
Billy thrust harder and harder, groaning Don's name.  
  
"N-need..." Don groaned, tugging on Billy's arm.  
  
Billy wrapped a hand around Don's cock and stroked, making Don arch instantly and come with a shout. Billy followed him over, yelling Don's name.  
  
Don stretched out as much as he could without jostling Billy, getting his breath back. He stroked Billy's neck and shoulder gently. "Love you," he murmured.  
  
"Love you, too," Billy said softly.  
  
"You okay?" Don asked, wrapping his arms around Billy and keeping him close. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Not at all," Billy said, nuzzling Don's neck. "You okay?"  
  
"Mmmm... so much better than okay." Don kissed Billy gently and then kissed him again. "That was amazing." He caressed Billy's face, looking into his blue eyes, bright with residual passion.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Billy said, grinning. "Like finding out about all your kinks."  
  
Ducking his head, Don blushed deeply and profusely. "That was one I had thought I should keep to myself... but I'm glad it worked for you."  
  
"The one about me taking you in front of everyone, or the one about Charlie?" Billy murmured.  
  
"The one about Charlie. I'm almost afraid that if he knew he'd want to try it," Don said. "And sometimes... that urge to kiss him casually on his way out of the office is so strong it takes everything I have to fight it down again."  
  
Billy reached out and gently caressed Don's cheek. "I know. I feel the same way about both of you."  
  
Don hugged Billy tight. "That's why this week together is so important and so special. We need to saturate ourselves with each other just to keep from doing something damaging." He kissed Billy deeply. "Should we call the Imp back?"  
  
"Sure. Unless you want to recover more."  
  
Don smiled and snuggled into Billy again. "Just a few more minutes. I like this part... getting just to be here like this with you."  
  
Chuckling, Billy stroked his hand through Don's hair. "Okay, partner."  
  
....  
  
Don woke with a start, realizing he must have dozed off but he looked at the clock and thankfully only 10 minutes had passed. Billy had shifted to the side and seemed to be asleep, so he slid out of bed and grabbed his phone, dialing Charlie's number.  
  
"Hey," Charlie said softly.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Don said. "Ready to come back?"  
  
"Sure, if you guys are ready for company."  
  
"We are," Don confirmed, looking over as Billy started to stir. "We'll see you soon."  
  
....  
  
Charlie smiled and hung up with Don. He turned to the two men he'd been seated with, the couple from the river the previous day. "Time for me to head back," he said apologetically. "It was really nice talking to you."  
  
James and Thomas stood, their arms automatically circling each other as they smiled at Charlie. "We enjoyed it as well," James replied. "Maybe you and your partners would like to join us for lunch or a swim or something later on. We'll be here the rest of the week."  
  
"I'll ask them." Charlie waved and retreated, heading back to the room.  
  
Charlie walked into the hotel room, locking the door behind him. "Well, you two look freshly fucked," he drawled.  
  
Billy stretched his arms over his head and grinned sloppily at Charlie, still floating from his nap and his orgasm. "Mmhmm. Don wore me out," he said, voice pitched low and sultry. He beckoned to Charlie with one finger. "Come cuddle with me."  
  
Charlie grinned and stripped down before settling between Billy and Don.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Charlie, Billy dragged him close and nuzzled his neck, acting more like a big, playful puppy than anything.   
  
"What did you do to him to make him like this?" Charlie teased Don, returning Billy's playful touches.   
  
"Oh, this and that," Don said, not bothering to answer the question. Charlie wasn't really looking for one anyway. "Did you enjoy yourself while you were away?"  
  
"I did. I met up with that gay couple from yesterday. They're good guys."  
  
"Oh?" Don moved closer, wrapping his arms tighter around Charlie and kissing his neck. If he was suddenly being possessive, neither of them said anything. "Fill us in."  
  
"Their names are James and Thomas. They invited us to go swimming with them. James is an architect and Thomas is a chef in Kansas City. It's a little hard for them to be 'out' there, so they come here once a year to relax ever since their commitment ceremony 6 years ago. We had a lot to talk about," Charlie said, willingly giving himself into Don's hands without drawing away from Billy.  
  
"They seemed really nice," Billy said. "I'm glad you weren't bored. Maybe we can work in a swim with them tomorrow morning before you and I go off to the rock wall."  
  
"I'd like that. I think you guys would like them. By the way, brother mine, I met you both while consulting for the FBI."  
  
Don relaxed a little to hear that James and Thomas had been together for so long and were in a committed relationship. He knew Charlie would never cheat on them, but he still hated the idea of someone else even flirting with him. "Yeah, a morning swim sounds good. And good choice on our story."  
  
"They think I'm a very lucky guy, and you know what? They're right."  
  
"Damn right," Don said, turning Charlie's head by the chin so he could give him a deep, thorough kiss.   
  
"If you two are going to play, can I go back to sleep?" Billy asked quietly. He was tired and satiated and happy and warm and all he wanted to do was drift off.  
  
"Of course. Unless--you don't feel like we're leaving you out?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. I get you all to myself tomorrow and I need to rest up," Billy teased. He lifted his head to give Don and Charlie each a tender kiss and then got comfortable. "Enjoy."  
  
Don looked at Charlie and slowly slid his hand up his leg until he was cupping him. "Let me take care of you," he murmured.  
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered. He pulled Don into a long, heated kiss. "I need you, Don."  
  
"I'm all yours. Always will be," Don said as he started to slowly stroke Charlie. Sliding down the bed, he kissed his way back up Charlie's leg, following the path his hand had taken. He kept stroking even as he sucked first one ball into his mouth and then the other, feeling more than hearing Charlie's gasp.  
  
"Don!" Charlie gave a choked gasp, his fingers running up and down Don's back and along his sides.  
  
Don hummed gently, the vibrations along Charlie's sensitive skin making him jerk. His cock now fully hard, Don slid up just enough to be able to take it into his mouth, sucking slow and firm and taking all the time he wanted.  
  
"Don! Donny!" Charlie moaned, one hand petting Don's hair, the other continuing to stroke whatever heated skin he could reach.  
  
Sucking harder, Don teased at the skin behind Charlie's balls then slipped just the tip of one dry finger into the cleft of Charlie's ass.  
  
The unexpected intrustion surprising him, Charlie gasping and came helplessly.  
  
Don continued to milk his orgasm until a sound from Charlie alerted him that pleasure might become pain. Then he gathered Charlie's still shaking body into his arms. "You okay?" he asked, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
  
Charlie nodded, his hair brushing the underside of Don's chin as he curled into him. He didn't quite yet trust his voice.  
  
Pressing another gentle kiss into Charlie's curls, Don reached over and tugged, getting Billy in his half-asleep state to roll over and wrap his arms around Charlie as well.  
  
Charlie snuggled closer to Don but tugged Billy after him. "Love being between you two."  
  
"Right where you belong," Billy muttered and promptly started snoring softly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Billy woke slowly still wrapped around Charlie, one hand on Don's leg. Gently, he rolled so he could stretch out against the mattress, but needed to stifle a surprised laugh when Charlie just rolled with him.  
  
Sometimes Charlie was like a cat, taking up far more space than should be possible.  
  
Charlie settled his arm around Billy's waist and rested his head on Billy's chest.   
  
Running his hand through Charlie's curls, Billy let him snuggle, but he couldn't resist pressing kisses into the line of his hair.  
  
Charlie groaned and burrowed into Billy's heat.  
  
"That's right, my love... rest," Billy said. He waited until Charlie was still again and then tried to get out of bed for the bathroom. But Charlie just tightened his grip and wouldn't let him.  
  
"Don't go," Charlie muttered.  
  
"I'm right here, Charlie. I just need to go to the bathroom," Billy replied, knowing that Charlie wasn't really awake.  
  
Charlie groaned again and then climbed on top of Billy. "No. My turn." He straddled Billy's hips and leaned down, giving him a sloppy kiss as he ran a hand down his naked chest.  
  
Billy shuddered. "Charlie--Charlie, as much as I want to be with you, if I don't get to the bathroom soon it's going to be very embarrassing."  
  
"Fine," Charlie muttered, rolling off of him again. "Hurry back, k?"  
  
"Okay, my love," Billy said, getting quickly off of the bed and heading to the bathroom before Charlie could change his mind. Billy relieved himself quickly and cleaned up, wondering if Charlie would be asleep again when he returned to the bedroom.  
  
He opened the door and looked at the bed, his breath catching. Charlie was sprawled across it, much as he could with Don still curled up on the bed, and the sheet pushed away so Billy could see how hard he was already. Idly, Charlie stroked his chest, half-lidded eyes looking at Billy as he crooked a finger at him.  
  
Billy swallowed and walked back to the bed. "What happened to letting you sleep in?" he murmured.  
  
"My choice," Charlie murmured in reply. He beckoned to Billy again. "Please?"  
  
Billy leaned down and gave Charlie a fierce, hungry kiss.  
  
"Billy," Charlie breathed in his ear as Billy moved to kiss his neck. He flexed his fingers along Billy's back, holding him close and tight and arching into him. "Need you."  
  
"How do you need me, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie glanced over at Don still sleeping peacefully and had a longing moment of wanting to include him. But he couldn't quite bring himself to disturb his sleep. "Your hands," he finally answered. "Need you touch me."  
  
"And your brother's hands? Or maybe you want his mouth again?"  
  
Charlie whined because yes, he very much wanted either of those things. "I can't wake him when he's sleeping like that," he said.  
  
"But I can," Billy replied, dropping Charlie a wink. He gave him another fierce kiss before crawling over to Don and kissing his way up his arm.  
  
Don woke instantly on alert but almost immediately relaxed, reaching up to pull Billy nearly on top of him.  
  
Billy kissed him enthusiastically and then turned his head to look at Charlie. "Baby brother needs us, partner. Needs us to touch him, make him writhe, make him feel good."  
  
Don followed Billy's gaze and lifted an eyebrow. "He's awake. Before noon."  
  
Charlie made a face. "I'm not _that_ bad."  
  
"Sorry. Should have said you're awake before noon without any help."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes but scooted closer to the two of them on the bed. "Please?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. "Want you both."  
  
"I don't know, Charlie. What will you give us?" Don asked, stretching out and folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"Me?" Charlie hazarded, his eyes taking a hungry trip down Don's body.  
  
"I don't know, Chuck. I might need a demonstration. A goodwill gesture."  
  
Charlie licked his lips. "So, tell me what you want," he murmured.  
  
"Or maybe I could just show you." Don reached for Billy again giving him a long, _dirty_ kiss while his hands ran up and down Billy's body, teasing.  
  
Charlie groaned in desire. "Yes... please. Let me."  
  
Don gave Billy one last kiss and then released him.  
  
Charlie immediately crawled over to Don, straddling him and leaning down to give him the same kind of fierce, dirty kiss that Don had given Billy, running his hands all over Don's body.  
  
Don moaned, bringing his hands up to caress Charlie's skin. But then he reached out, dragging Billy to lie down next to him.  
  
Billy kissed Charlie's arm and whatever parts of Don's skin were available to him. "Love it when it's like this... all of us hungry. All of us needy for each other."  
  
Charlie made a sound of agreement and shifted to capture Billy's mouth in a fierce kiss.  
  
"You still want our hands, my love? Our mouths?" Billy asked in between kisses, their mouths brushing.  
  
"Mouth," Charlie said. "God, mouth, please."  
  
Grinning, Billy captured Charlie's mouth, slipping his tongue between Charlie's eager lips. He opened his eyes as Charlie groaned into the kiss and glanced down to see Don mouthing Charlie's neck, licking along his carotid artery.  
  
Charlie shivered and leaned in for another kiss. "Need you both. Need to feel--please."  
  
"Front or back?" Billy asked Don.  
  
"Front," Don replied, stroking a hand down Charlie's chest.  
  
Nodding, Billy shifted so he was on his side and then tugged Charlie back against him, giving Don enough room to roll onto his side facing Charlie. He slid a hand along Charlie's neck, pulling him into a soft, sensual kiss as Billy started working his way down Charlie's spine, hitting all his hot spots along the way.  
  
Charlie moaned and squirmed, rubbing against his brother.  
  
"Is this what you wanted, buddy?" Don murmured, his hand stroking Charlie's chest as his lips played along his collarbone. "Caught between us, overwhelmed in sensation?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, god Don. Please," Charlie gasped as Billy nibbled sharply just below his ribs.  
  
Slowly, Don worked his way down to Charlie's cock, pulling it between his lips and sucking languidly.  
  
Charlie whimpered, not sure whether to push against Don or Billy.  
  
Gently parting Charlie's cheeks as Don licked and sucked at Charlie's cock, Billy slipped his tongue inside, teasing at his warm, welcoming entrance.  
  
Charlie gave a low moan. "Billy!"  
  
"Charlie," Billy groaned in reply.   
  
Don and Billy worked nearly in concert, licking and sucking and teasing until Charlie was breathless and moaning, his hands twisted in Don's hair. He hoped his mindless whimpers and sounds were enough because he was sure he couldn't bring himself to form the word please. He got his answer when Billy licked a stripe up his spine and slipped the tips of two fingers into his cleft, just teasing. "Come for us."  
  
Charlie couldn't resist the command even if he wanted to.  
  
Don gently suckled Charlie's cock until Charlie grunted in discomfort. Releasing him, Don placed soothing kisses to his fluttering stomach as he slid back up the bed. He met Billy at Charlie's shoulder, pulling him into a lingering kiss.  
  
Billy groaned appreciatively. "God, love the taste of you two together."  
  
"Love the taste of you," Don replied, plundering Billy's mouth again.  
  
"I aim to please," Billy drawled.  
  
Charlie stirred between them. "Want to make you two feel good, too," he murmured. "What can I do?"  
  
"Give Don your mouth," Billy said. "Then let me taste."  
  
Charlie instantly complied, plundering Don's mouth for his precious taste and then turning to Billy, offering it to him.  
  
Billy thoroughly searched out the nuances of Don's taste mixed with Charlie's before letting him go. Unceremoniously, Don shoved Billy onto his back and then climbed over his brother, sucking Billy's cock greedily into his mouth.  
  
Billy swore, fingers digging into Don's shoulders.  
  
Charlie groaned at the picture then leaned down, capturing Billy's mouth again. He sucked on Billy's tongue, teasing as his hands caressed Billy's chest.  
  
Billy moaned into the kiss, his hips thrusting gently into Don's mouth as his hands tangled in Charlie's hair. He didn't bother holding back, letting the pleasure wash over him. Grunting a warning, he let go, coming down Don's throat.  
  
Don continued to swallow, suckling until Billy made a sound of discomfort.  
  
"God, Don," Billy said as Don slid back up the bed, hovering over him. He swiped his thumb over Don's swollen bottom lip.  
  
"My turn," Charlie said, tugging Don onto his back and swallowing his cock straight down.  
  
Don moaned, fucking Charlie's mouth with abandon as he sucked on Billy's finger.  
  
"That's it, Don," Billy murmured, biting back a moan of his own.  
  
Don rode through the waves of pleasure crashing through him. Charlie's mouth had always been uniquely talented, even when he was just holding still and taking it. Soon, he was crying out and coming down Charlie's throat, one hand wrapped around Billy's arm.  
  
Charlie sucked Don greedily then turned and gave Billy a kiss.  
  
"Mmmm," Billy purred, tugging Charlie into his lap and kissing him languidly as Don caught his breath. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"Morning," Don said, sleepily, stretching. "What should we do next?"  
  
"Shower," Charlie said.  
  
Billy stretched. "You two go ahead. I'm going to nap for a little while before I have to move."  
  
"Well if you get to nap so do I," Charlie said, curling up next to him.  
  
Don chuckled. "So, nap, then shower." He curled around Charlie, stroking his hand down his hip.  
  
"Good plan," Charlie mumbled, eyes already slipping shut.  
  
Billy pressed a kiss into his curls and then let his own eyes slip closed.  
  
....  
  
About 20 minutes later, Don stirred, undeniably awake this time. He shifted, wincing at the dried come on his skin. Nudging gently at his two lovers, he murmured, "Who wants to share a shower?"  
  
"I'm in," Billy said.  
  
"Mmrph, yeah. Me too," Charlie mumbled.   
  
Grinning, Don slid out of bed and grabbed their hands, tugging them toward the bathroom.  
  
Charlie was still drowsy but he enjoyed being with Billy and Don too much to go back to bed alone.  
  
Don gave Charlie into Billy's arms while he turned to get the water running.  
  
"Hi there," Billy murmured. He gently stroked Charlie's skin, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and eyelids. He felt warm and satiated, and all he wanted now was to take a shower and have breakfast with the men he loved most.  
  
"Hi," Charlie said, nuzzling Billy's neck.  
  
Don wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed his neck, giving him a gentle tug. "Okay, you two, in the tub."  
  
They took their time, cleaning each other slowly and thoroughly and managing it in an easy dance around the slick tub. It wasn't about arousal now; it was just plain and simple affection and connection.  
  
Somehow, by the time they were finished, Charlie managed to look even sleepier than he had when they'd started.   
  
"Still with us, buddy?" Don asked as he bent his head to give him a brief kiss.  
  
"Mmm. Mostly."  
  
"I think baby brother is still floating," Billy said, wrapping his arms around Charlie. "Should we have breakfast sent up to us?"  
  
"Yes please," Charlie murmured.  
  
Billy ordered a huge breakfast and while they were waiting for it, he made sure they all at least slipped on a bathrobe before they got Charlie comfortable on the couch. Don pulled the curtains in front of the French doors aside, and then opened one door to let the cool morning mountain air in. He and Billy chatted easily while Charlie just let the sun warm his feet until there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Would you like me to set up on the balcony, sir?" asked the server as he rolled his cart inside.   
  
"That'd be perfect, thank you," Billy said. He signed the slip and waited until he was gone to drag Don and Charlie out to the food. He poured a cup of coffee and pressed it into Charlie's hands.  
  
"Mmm, you're a lifesaver," Charlie said.  
  
Billy kissed him softly and then took another chair, spreading a napkin out on his lap. "Need you at your best for our climb today," he said as he dropped Charlie a wink. "What are you going to do while we're playing?"  
  
Shrugging, Don ate a piece of bacon. "Don't know. Might see if Jason and Thomas are around somewhere, take them up on that swim or if we can find a fourth play some doubles tennis. Or, I might just find a sunny spot and relax."  
  
"Go meet them," Charlie said, kissing Don's cheek. "Say hi. Maybe we can all swim or hey, how about a BBQ?"  
  
"Maybe," Billy hedged. He'd planned out their dinners for the three of them. "We could BBQ for lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Lunchtime sounds good."  
  
"I'll ask them about it when I find them," Don said.   
  
They ate and talked, stretching luxuriously in the sunshine and just enjoying the air for a long time before Billy checked his watch. "My love, we should get ready for the wall."  
  
Charlie stretched. "Ready to have your ass handed to you then?"  
  
"Don't get too cocky there, my love," Billy said, grinning.  
  
"Should we make it a wager then?" Charlie replied.   
  
"Whoever gets to the top of the wall first tops?"  
  
"Done," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Billy grinned, figuring he was going to win regardless of the actual outcome. "Let's go get dressed then." He leaned over Don and gave him a slow, easy kiss. "See you soon, partner."  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Charlie said cheerfully.  
  
"That's not exactly limiting there, buddy," Don said, calling after them.  
  
Charlie just as cheerfully gave Don the finger as he disappeared around the corner into the bedroom.  
  
Don waited until Billy and Charlie were dressed and he'd kissed them goodbye to pull on his swimsuit and go looking for Jason and Thomas.  
  
"So. First one to the top of the more challenging path?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Taking the hard path, whoever gets to the top first wins. In the event neither of us makes it to the top, furthest up the wall wins." Billy adjusted the harness around his waist and then hooked Charlie into the line.  
  
Charlie smiled. He was perfectly capable of getting himself hooked up but there was something about both Billy and Don's protective instinct that appealed to him--when it wasn't smothering. He gave Billy a quick kiss. "On 3?"  
  
Billy nodded and waited while Charlie counted off, and on three he sprang for the wall. The harder path stones were marked off in red, and he tried just to climb without thinking about where Charlie was. But he kept glancing to his left, finding Charlie was consistently outpacing him. He was almost to the top when Charlie let out a triumphant crow from above him.   
  
"Best two out of three?" he panted when he pulled even with Charlie at the top.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Sure."  
  
Billy won the next one but Charlie won the one after that. "Well, Billy Cooper, I do believe your ass is mine," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"When the hell did you get so nimble?" Billy asked as they repelled back to the ground.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "I've been practicing. Besides, there's a theory that was first posited by--"  
  
Billy cut him off with a fast kiss. "Okay, okay. It was a rhetorical question. Should we go back to the room so you can claim your prize?"  
  
"Absolutely. You okay?"  
  
Billy smiled and pulled Charlie close, kissing him slow and sweet. "I'm fine my love. I figure even though I lost, you're still gonna be taking good care of me. So I count that a win."  
  
"Aww, sweet." He gave Billy another kiss. "Darts tonight?" he suggested. Billy could kick both his ass and Don's at darts. He wrapped an arm around Billy and led him back to the hotel room.  
  
"Sure. We can play after dinner," Billy said. He squeezed Charlie to him and kissed his temple, letting him lead him into the room. The door closing behind him, Billy put on his submissive face and looked at Charlie. "How do you want me?"  
  
"Right here, with me." Charlie kissed him again, slow and tender. "What are you in the mood for? Slow and sweet or fast and rough?"  
  
"Take it slow," Billy murmured, their lips brushing. "Take your time. I'm all yours."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"So do I," Billy said. He let his hands rest on Charlie's hips, waiting. If Charlie wanted to top, he was going to have to go all the way. Billy was content to follow where he led. "Tell me what you want me to do," he whispered.  
  
"Strip for me," Charlie whispered back.  
  
Nodding, Billy walked with Charlie into the bedroom. He stepped back and caressed his chest on his way down to the hem of his shirt. Grasping it, he tugged it off and tossed it aside, making sure to give Charlie a nice long look at his shoulders and chest before he started working on his jeans. He popped the button open and slowly slid the zipper down, then slid his pants and underwear over his hips and down his long legs.  
  
Charlie licked his lips. "C'mere."  
  
Obediently, Billy moved in front of Charlie, standing close and holding himself open for anything he desired. He waited for Charlie to decide what to do with him next.  
  
Charlie gave him a long, tender kiss. "Strip me," he whispered.  
  
Slipping his hands under Charlie's shirt, he tugged it slowly off, and immediately dipped his head to kiss his skin as he worked on Charlie's belt.  
  
"I love you," Charlie murmured.  
  
"I love you, too," Billy murmured as he kissed his way up to his lips and finished stripping Charlie's pants and underwear. "Love you so much."  
  
Charlie kissed him again. "I need you."  
  
"Tell me what you need, specifically," Billy replied, tugging him toward the bed and laying down so Charlie was on top.  
  
"Rather show you." Charlie kissed him again, then placed soft, light kisses along his neck and down his chest, dipping his head to lick at Billy's nipple.  
  
"Oh, Christ, Charlie," Billy moaned. He ran a hand through Charlie's curls, tugging lightly. "Feels amazing."  
  
"Want you to feel good," Charlie whispered.  
  
Billy kissed Charlie fiercely, showing him rather than trying to tell him just how good it felt to have him tending to him and caring for him. He moaned as Charlie moved further down.  
  
Charlie licked at Billy's cock, enjoying the taste.  
  
"Oh fuck," Billy moaned, biting his lip. He tried to hold still as the sensations soared through him and let Charlie take what he wanted.  
  
"I will," Charlie promised, before sucking the head of Billy's cock into his mouth.  
  
Billy's laugh quickly slid into a moan as Charlie expertly worked his cock, employing all the tricks he'd learned during their years together. Soon, Billy could only moan and writhe and beg, need running like a live wire under his skin.  
  
"It's okay, Billy. Going to take good care of you," Charlie murmured. He slicked his fingers and slipped one inside. It didn't take long to get Billy loose and ready.  
  
"Yes, Charlie. Need you," Billy moaned, pushing back against Charlie's fingers and whimpering softly once they were removed.  
  
"You have me, Billy. Always." He pushed in with one smooth motion, holding himself still as Billy adjusted.  
  
Billy gasped and had to close his eyes to marshal his control. Finally, he opened them again and shifted, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. "Charlie..."  
  
Charlie started to move, thrusting gently, and captured Billy's mouth in a long, tender kiss.  
  
Billy sucked on Charlie's tongue and pushed back into each thrust. "Yes... god yes, Charlie," he moaned.  
  
Charlie moaned and continued to thrust, eventually bringing one hand up to caress Billy's chest and tease his nipples and that spot just under his left arm that made him moan.  
  
"Charlie! Need--please," Billy gasped.  
  
Charlie wrapped his hand around Billy's cock and stroked firmly.  
  
Wrapping his hands around Charlie's biceps, Billy let go, crying his pleasure to the ceiling.  
  
"That's it, Billy," Charlie murmured. He fastened his mouth to Billy's neck and sucked greedily, thrusting a few more times before crying Billy's name.  
  
Billy hissed at the slight pain and then took a deep breath, the last of the aftershocks subsiding. He stroked his hands up and down Charlie's back and kissed him gently, letting him come down slowly. "I love you so much," Billy said. "I'm so happy."  
  
"I love you, too, Billy. So very much."  
  
He ran his hand through Charlie's hair. Drawing him down, he kissed him deeply. "Charlie... I've been meaning to ask... are you _in_ love with me, too? Because I know we've been working on it, on getting closer," he explained. "And I--I'm so in love with you I can't quite express it."  
  
Charlie pushed himself up on one elbow. "Billy--of _course_ I'm in love with you. How can you even--of course I'm in love with you!"  
  
Grinning, Billy ducked his head, ignoring the blush he could feel on his cheeks. "There was a time you weren't sure. Can you blame me for wanting a little confirmation?" he asked lightly.  
  
"No," Charlie said ruefully. "I guess I can't. I love you, Billy. In every way possible. I love you."  
  
Rolling them over so Charlie was on his back, he leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. "I'm glad. Because you and Don mean the world to me. I can barely even remember what my life was like before I had you both."  
  
They kissed back and forth for a long time, caressing each other and talking softly in between. Finally, they heard the door to their suite open and Don's voice, "Billy? Charlie? Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Come on in, Don," Billy answered.  
  
"Get naked, make yourself comfortable," Charlie said.  
  
Don chuckled and toed off his shoes, lying down next to them on the bed. But he left his clothes on. Taking them off would just lead to more sex, and he knew they were due to have dinner soon. "James and Thomas say hello. They're looking forward to our BBQ tomorrow."  
  
"Mmm. Me, too. Kiss me," Charlie said.  
  
Don tipped Charlie's head back and gave him a slow, drugging kiss.  
  
Charlie moaned happily. "Fuck me."  
  
"Is there any way for me to get out of doing that right now?" Don asked Billy.  
  
"Honestly, probably not," Billy said, "since he was on top."  
  
"Nngh, really?" he asked, running his hands up and down Charlie's arms. "Tell me what he did to you."  
  
Billy turned his head and looked at Don. "He took it slow, drawing it out for me, taking me a bit at a time, until I was writhing and begging for him. And then he slid inside me, fucking me so sweet, caressing me and making me moan his name until I came for him."  
  
Don licked his lips and tugged at Charlie. "Shower. Now," he growled.  
  
Charlie shivered but said, "I don't know, wouldn't want to make you do anything you wanted to get out of."  
  
Don leaned over and kissed Charlie deeply again, running his hand down his chest as he did. He took Charlie's half-hard cock in his hand and stroked until he was moaning in to the kiss. "I repeat, shower. Now."  
  
Charlie moaned again and did as he was told.  
  
Don paused long enough to give Billy a similar deep kiss. "Rest. We'll be out in a bit," he murmured, running a soothing hand along Billy's neck. "I love you."  
  
"No. Billy should come too," Charlie insisted.  
  
Billy lifted his head and smiled. "You two go ahead and have fun. We'll all be together after dinner... after I kick your butts at some darts."  
  
"If you're sure..."   
  
"Yeah, Charlie, I'm sure. I'm just going to lay here and recover," Billy said, grinning. "And if either one of you makes a crack about my age or stamina...."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, partner," Don said, wrapping his arms finally around Charlie and dragging him back into the bathroom.  
  
Charlie snagged one last kiss and then let Don pull him into the bathroom. "Hi there, my love."  
  
"Hi, buddy," Don murmured, kissing Charlie deeply. "How about you help me with these clothes?"  
  
Charlie grinned wide and immediately reached for Don's shirt, yanking it off and pulling it over his head. He proceeded to attack Don's collarbone as he tugged at his belt.  
  
He fastened his hot mouth and sucked hard, loving the fact that he was going to be able to leave a mark.  
  
Don hissed as a fresh bruise was raised on his skin, but he gave himself enthusiastically into Charlie's hands.  
  
Charlie grinned. "Love being able to do this."  
  
"Me too," Don murmured. He reached around Charlie to get the water started, waiting for the steam to rise before urging him gently into the tub. He was barely wet when Don sank to his knees and sucked Charlie's cock into his mouth. Soon, high, desperate whines were coaxed out of the back of Charlie's throat and Don stood, turning him around and getting him braced against the wall so water ran down his back as he used their soap to prepare him. Charlie pushed back into every touch, begging for more, begging for Don to go harder and faster. Complying, Don slammed home as soon as Charlie was prepped enough for his tastes, eliciting a sharp cry and a moan of pleasure from Charlie's lips.  
  
Charlie thrust back rapidly, hungrily. He gave a loud whine when Don's mouth fastened on his neck, leaving a mark similar to the one Charlie had just made. It was too much and he came with a loud cry.  
  
Don muffled his shout in Charlie's neck as he came seconds later. Letting the aftershocks course through him, he prodded at the bruise on Charlie's neck, making his brother whimper.  
  
"Don!" Charlie said, half complaint, half plea.  
  
"I'm here, buddy," Don said, slipping finally from Charlie's body. He turned him and claimed his mouth in a gentle, easy kiss.  
  
"I missed you," Charlie said.  
  
"I missed you, too," Don said as he maneuvered Charlie under the spray and started soaping him up. He kept his touches soothing and gentle, not wanting to arouse Charlie again too soon. "Did you and Billy have fun?"  
  
"We did. Don--you know I love Billy, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, buddy. You both love each other very much," Don said. He squeezed shampoo into his hands and started washing Charlie's hair.  
  
"But--you know I'm _in_ love with him?"  
  
Don's hands paused on Charlie's scalp for just a moment. "Are you?" he asked quietly, resuming his massage. He kissed Charlie's neck. "Because nothing would make me happier... all of us in love."  
  
"You mean you didn't know either?"  
  
Smiling into Charlie's skin, Don licked at the rivulets of water sluicing off his skin. "I suspected... hoped. But I wasn't totally sure. I knew you were dating, working on getting closer..."  
  
"I feel like an ass."  
  
"Why?" Don asked, turning Charlie to face him.  
  
"Because I've been in love with Billy for a while now and neither of you had any idea! What have I been doing wrong?" Charlie asked, forlorn.  
  
"Shh, buddy. You haven't done anything wrong. Deep down, we probably both knew, but sometimes, you have to have it confirmed before you can totally believe it."  
  
"I should have said something sooner."  
  
"It's okay, buddy," Don said. "I'm sure Billy understands. Billy knows now how much you love him, how deeply in love you are with him... with both of us." He kissed him deeply, tenderly.  
  
"I guess. I just feel bad that he had to wonder."  
  
They finished cleaning up and Don wrapped a towel around him, rubbing him dry. "Just show him. Make sure he never wonders again," Don murmured, kissing Charlie's temple.  
  
"Do you think that will be enough?"  
  
"I really do," Don said. "Come on, we're going to be late for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Charlie went back to the bedroom and woke Billy with a gentle kiss. "Hey."  
  
"Hi there, my love," Billy said, rolling over. He tugged him down into a deep, thorough kiss. "Time for dinner?"  
  
"Almost," Don said.  
  
Charlie gave him another kiss and caressed his cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I know," Billy said, grinning wide. "I love you, too. Very much. I'm going to grab a quick shower before we eat, okay?"  
  
"Want some non-sexual company?" Charlie asked.  
  
Billy caressed Charlie's cheek. "I'd like that a lot," he murmured. "Thank you." He swung his legs out of bed and headed for the bathroom, pausing long enough to kiss Don softly, caressing his hair once as he went past.   
  
Turning the water on, he found Charlie leaning against the sink, looking at him closely. "Everything okay, my love?"  
  
"I just feel bad I've made you wonder for so long. I guess Don didn't know, either."  
  
Billy moved so he could stand between Charlie's legs and leaned down to kiss him. He let his tongue gently explore Charlie's mouth. "You're forgiven. You have been so good to me, so loving... I never doubted that. I just needed to hear it. Just once."  
  
"I'll try to say it often. But whenever you need to hear it, just ask, okay?" he said softly.  
  
"Promise," Billy said. He squeezed Charlie's hand and then finally jumped in the shower. He chatted with Charlie about all the things that were still planned for the week that they were going to be at the resort and the BBQ with Jason and Thomas.   
  
When Billy and Charlie emerged from the bathroom Don was fully dressed and looking at his watch. "We're going to be late."  
  
"We're on vacation," Charlie pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but the sooner we get to dinner, the sooner we can play darts, and the sooner we can get back here so Billy can fuck me." Don grinned at the way Billy's skin flushed and he hurried a little more to get dressed.  
  
Charlie laughed. "You know, when we're old men we're going to need a whole pharmacy to supply us with Viagra."  
  
Don and Billy both laughed, and finally they left for dinner. Over the meal, they talked about the plans Don had made with Jason and Thomas for the BBQ and let Don talk about the mini-golf game he had won against both men. Finally, when the meal was finished, Billy found the dartboard with ease, also winning straight games against the brothers Eppes, a cheeky grin returning to his face.   
  
"So, back to the room now?" Don purred after Billy'd won his fifth game in a row.  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Billy said, grinning.  
  
"I'm ready," Charlie said, slipping his hand into Don's.  
  
Billy grabbed Don and then Charlie, kissing them each hard and fast in turn before leading them back to the room.  
  
"So what's the plan here, gentleman?" Charlie murmured.  
  
Billy wrapped his arms around Don from behind, pressing kisses along the side of his neck and making Don melt into his embrace. "I want to see Don suck you while I'm buried deep inside him, making him moan around your cock, the vibrations driving you crazy."  
  
Charlie moaned. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Reaching out, Don pulled Charlie into their circle. "Bet you'll like the way it feels even more," he growled before crushing their mouths together in a sharp kiss.  
  
Charlie made soft, needy noises, grinding eagerly against Don.  
  
Three sets of hands pulled at whatever clothing was available from moment to moment, until only skin remained. Don pulled Charlie close and sucked a fresh bruise into his collarbone, even as he leaned back into Billy's roaming, teasing hands.  
  
Charlie whimpered. "Love being able to leave marks."  
  
"Me too," Billy confessed. He latched his mouth onto Don's shoulder blade, raising a fresh, purple bruise on Don's skin. Using his tongue, he licked around it before prodding it firmly, getting his own whimper from Don.  
  
"Put Charlie on the bed," he murmured in Don's ear. "Want to watch you play with him before I take you."  
  
"Oh yeah," Don said. He scooped Charlie up and dumped him on the bed.  
  
Charlie immediately dragged Don down into a fierce, thorough kiss, displaying himself and Don for Billy's benefit. He ran his hands down Don's back to knead his ass muscles. "You are so amazing, love the way you feel under my hands."  
  
"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Don said, pinning Charlie to the mattress.  
  
Charlie groaned and arched up into Don's grip, sliding along his body.  
  
"Fuck, I wish you two could see yourselves," Billy murmured, stroking his cock slowly as he watched.  
  
"Ah, but it's more fun to watch you," Don murmured, turning his head to do just that.  
  
Billy smiled and slowed down even more, stroking his cock from root to tip in one long motion, letting his mouth drop open in pleasure. He caught Charlie's eyes and watched him deliberately lick his lips before he turned to Don.  
  
Latching his lips on to Don's neck, Charlie nibbled and licked until he got a moan and Don's attention back.  
  
Billy chuckled. "Greedy."  
  
"Always," Charlie murmured. "Join us."   
  
"In a minute," Billy replied, turning his head to watch as Don resumed kissing and teasing Charlie's skin and Charlie moaned. He waited until soft, unconscious sounds started working out of Charlie's throat, and then he joined the brothers on the bed.  
  
"Mmm, hi," Don murmured.  
  
"Hi," Billy said, running a hand through Don's hair. "Do you know how good you look to me?"  
  
"No, how?"  
  
"More than good enough to eat," Billy said, claiming Don's mouth hard, his tongue slipping into his soft, wet heat.  
  
Charlie grinned and took the opportunity to suck on Billy's neck.  
  
Billy moaned into his kiss with Don, breaking only to claim Charlie's mouth in an almost identical kiss. He felt Don's hand stroke his shoulder, and he almost changed his plan to put himself in the middle instead. But he held fast, needing to be inside Don in the end.  
  
"Love you both," he murmured. Then he reached for the lubricant, slicking his fingers up and starting to work one slowly into Don.  
  
Don moaned, spreading his legs. "Fuck, Billy, yes!"  
  
"That's it, Don," Billy murmured. He kept murmuring soft, soothing but still dirty words in Don's ear as he continued prepping him.  
  
"Billy, fuck, _please_!"  
  
"Take Charlie in your mouth," Billy whispered. "And then I'll take you."  
  
Don moaned and did as told, but he just held Charlie there, refusing to give him anything more until Billy started.  
  
"Billy please!" Charlie moaned when he realized what Don was doing.  
  
Not wasting any more time, Billy slid deep into Don, setting a steady pace for them all.  
  
Charlie and Don moaned in unison.  
  
"God, I love you," Billy moaned. He braced himself on his arm, getting a better angle to work into Don and giving him a view of Don swallowing Charlie down in time to his thrusts.  
  
Charlie's eyes met Billy's, and he tried to smile before Don distracted him.  
  
He moaned, feeling Don's pleasure communicated through the way he licked and sucked at his cock. "God, Don! Billy! Feels so amazing."  
  
Don moaned in reply, knowing the vibrations would drive Charlie wild and grinning to himself when he was rewarded with a gasp and another long moan.  
  
Soon, all actual words ceased and were replaced by the grunts, gasps, sighs, and moans of the three men getting and giving simultaneous pleasure until at last Don wrapped his legs tight around Billy, a sure sign that he was getting close and needed to come.  
  
Billy thrust a few more times before Don came, starting a chain reaction. Charlie cried out as he came a moment later, and Billy was right behind him, moaning his own pleasure as he emptied himself into Don. They cleaned up and then curled up together and slept.  
  
....  
  
The next morning was as bright and clear as all the others had been, but Billy was in no hurry to do anything or get anywhere. He'd made no plans for the day, besides some private hot tub time that evening, so he got up, stretched, put on a pair of boxer shorts, and went out to make a cup of coffee and sit on the couch. He was looking forward to the cookout with James and Thomas, and thus the time to show Don and Charlie some basic affection in front of strangers.  
  
Don found Billy sitting on the couch and he dropped down beside him and nuzzled his neck. "Hey there."  
  
"Hey partner," Billy rumbled, his voice still hoarse from sleep and sex. "Feeling okay today?"  
  
"A little sore," Don admitted. "But not hurting. I'm glad we're taking it easy today."  
  
"I've got a private hot tub all lined up for us tonight. We can just sit and soak all the aches away."  
  
"God that sounds good." He took a sip of Billy's coffee and made a face. Charlie might like his coffee the sweetest, but Don still liked _some_ Splenda in his coffee.  
  
"Where's the imp?"  
  
"Sleeping. I thought we could let him sleep in today."  
  
"Good idea," Billy ran his hand through Don's hair settling him against his side. "Want to see if there's something mindless and trashy on TV?"  
  
"Depends. Is there more coffee?"  
  
"I'll make you a cup. You surf the channels."  
  
Don grinned. "Deal." He settled in and grabbed the remote.  
  
When Charlie finally woke up several hours later, he found them curled together on the couch watching a Friends rerun.  
  
"Friends? Really?" Charlie murmured sleepily.  
  
"It was on," Billy shrugged, stroking Don's arm.  
  
Don looked up at his brother and smiled. "You want some coffee?"  
  
"God yes," Charlie groaned.  
  
"I'll make it," Billy volunteered. He stood and kissed Charlie softly before settling him next to Don on the couch. Charlie promptly sprawled across the remaining space, putting his legs across Don's lap. Smiling, he disappeared into the small kitchenette to make the coffee.  
  
....  
  
That afternoon, Charlie made his way to the barbecue area, Don holding one hand and Billy holding the other.  
  
"There's the merry threesome," James said, turning from fiddling with the grill. "We have burgers. Didn't want to take a chance with the pork..."  
  
Charlie laughed and nodded his appreciation. "I'm not Kosher, but I appreciate the thought. You've talked to Don, and this is our Billy."  
  
Billy's eyebrows went up, but a pleased smile crossed his face at the phrase, "our Billy".  
  
Thomas hooked an arm around James's shoulders, kissing his temple. "Pleased to see you."  
  
"Likewise," Billy said. "So Charlie tells us you're from Kansas City?"  
  
"That's right," James replied, stepping back to let Thomas take over the actual cooking. "Tommy's the best damn chef in KC if you as me, but I'm clearly biased."  
  
"Which is why I end up doing all the cooking for us," Thomas deadpanned.  
  
Billy laughed, enjoying the easy way James and Thomas were with each other.  
  
"Charlie told us you two are FBI agents, is that right?"  
  
"Yeah. Don runs his own team and I work a few floors down, but we used to work together, a long time ago."  
  
"That's how you two met then?"  
  
"Yeah, we were partners."  
  
Don looked at Billy, smiling gently. "We lost touch for a while, but thanks to Charlie, we found each other again."  
  
Billy caressed Don's face, moved by the tone of his voice. "We were lucky. Thank god for Charlie." He kissed them both swiftly.  
  
"You three are so sweet. I imagine it must have been hard at first, figuring out how to work it all evenly," James said. "Thomas and I moved in together long before we ever had a commitment ceremony and I thought the stress was going to break us up."  
  
"We had our rough patches," Charlie said. "It took a long time to find a balance so that we all felt like equals in the relationship."  
  
"Some days we still have to work on it harder than others," Billy admitted. "But it's so worth it. Wouldn't want to live without these two in my life."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Thomas said, turning from the grill and giving James a soft look. "Where are our manners, baby? Would any of you like a beer? The cooler's full."  
  
"Now you're talking my language," Don said, grinning. "Can I get you one while I'm in there?"   
  
James and Thomas both accepted a drink from him and then he got one for Billy, Charlie, and himself. There was a long chaise that Don settled himself in, making room for Charlie in front of him. He patted the cushion and smiled when Charlie eagerly slid in, leaning back against Don's shoulder.  
  
Billy left Charlie and Don to cuddle and chat with James, while he stood with Tommy. "So, how did you and James meet?"  
  
"Men's choir, actually."  
  
"This may sound odd, but did you... did you feel like you couldn't breathe the first time he smiled at you?" Billy asked.  
  
Thomas grinned. "Yep. Still do." He paused and flipped the burgers, then took a long pull on his beer as he considered Billy. "I get the sense that your history with Don is a lot more complicated than you let on."  
  
"It's that obvious, is it?" Billy chuckled. "It is complicated, but not the way you think. I had Don once upon a time, and we were too stubborn to acknowledge what was between us. I lost him because of it. If it hadn't been for a prison bus crashing and Charlie... There's just times I wish I could do that over, have that time with him back that I lost."  
  
"Was Don already with Charlie at that point?"  
  
Billy took a sip of his beer and shook his head. "Not then, but Don already had feelings for Charlie. They'd been working together about a year before I caught up with them. My next swing through, I tried to pick up where Don and I left off. Don was already in love with Charlie though... he just hadn't admitted it yet. I started flirting with Charlie and it all came out. Just like that."  
  
"So how long have you all been together?"  
  
"This is our two year anniversary, actually," Billy said, looking at Don and Charlie fondly.  
  
Charlie's head was tipped back against Don's shoulder and he was laughing at something James had said. Billy looked back at Thomas. "Sometimes I think it's a miracle we've made it this far."  
  
"I can't imagine trying to juggle two other people's feelings and needs. James and I have our hands full with just each other."  
  
"It's like juggling with sharp objects sometimes," Billy admitted. "But it's easier now than it was at first. We've gotten good at knowing the signs, anticipating each other's needs."  
  
Charlie slid off the chaise and walked over to Billy, pulling him into a soft kiss. "Aren't those burgers ready yet? I'm hungry."  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Thomas said. "I'm afraid I've been allowing Billy to distract me."  
  
"Well, then come over and distract us for a while, let Thomas finish," Charlie wheedled, dragging Billy toward the chaise.  
  
Billy sat next to Don and Charlie promptly sprawled across both of them.  
  
Completely unable to help himself, Billy tickled Charlie behind the knees.  
  
Charlie yelped and squirmed. "Billy!"  
  
Tugging, Billy pulled Charlie back and kissed him in contrition. "Sorry my love, couldn't help myself."  
  
"You don't get to do this often, do you?" James asked. "Be out in the open like this?"  
  
Don helped Charlie get settled in a comfortable spot again. "Almost never. Not like this, with all three of us. And to be out with just one or the other..."  
  
"Just creates questions," Thomas filled in, bringing the burgers over to the table. "James would you please get the fixings out of the cooler? Lunch is ready."  
  
"Yes, sir," James said, grinning.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Don asked. "Or volunteer Chuck for?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes at the nickname, knowing it was pointless to argue about it. Instead, he gently prodded Don in the ribs. "Yeah, anything I can do?"  
  
"I think we've got it under control, actually. Maybe grab another round of drinks for us?"  
  
"Done," Charlie agreed.  
  
The meal was delicious and Don, Charlie, and Billy all reveled in being able to casually show signs of their affection for one another.  
  
"That was delicious, thank you," Billy said at the end of the meal, taking Don's hand and squeezing it. He turned his head and smiled when Don picked up his hand and kissed the back.  
  
James turned to Thomas and mirrored Billy's action. "That's my man."  
  
Charlie, not to be out done, put his hand casually on Don's knee, squeezing it and giving his brother a smile when he turned his head.  
  
"So are you two still in the chorus?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yep, we are," James said. "We've got a lot of good friends there, and there's more than one couple there. It's good to have that kind of support."  
  
"I bet it is," Charlie said a little wistfully.  
  
"Don't you have anyone who knows?" Thomas asked, sitting forward.  
  
Billy and Don exchanged a look before Don replied, "With our jobs, it's just better if we keep it quiet. Especially since Charlie works with us, too. Security clearances..."  
  
"Well, now we know you. Maybe we can be support for you?" James smiled hopefully.  
  
Charlie exchanged looks with Don and Billy. "We could set up a PO box... And I could set up an Internet account that's not connected to any of us, so we can talk." Charlie paused. "What-what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Don said, looking at Billy. "You have to understand, it's not that we don't think you're trustworthy... just that we have to be cautious."  
  
"We understand," James assured him. "We have the luxury of being out, but with your jobs..."  
  
"That's why we're so lucky to have found this place to come to," Billy said. "And I like the idea of us keeping in touch. The only thing we'd ask is that you don't tell anyone else about us, at least nothing that could be used to identify us."  
  
"We can agree to that," Thomas said.  
  
"Secret identities, just like superheroes," James said lightly.  
  
"I look terrible in tights though," Billy deadpanned.  
  
Charlie and Don looked at him for a moment with their eyebrows raised and then burst into laughter.  
  
"We'll make sure to exchange information before we leave," James said. "And this has been a lot of fun, but Thomas and I have a reservation at the spa we need to get to."  
  
They all stood and exchanged handshakes and promises to meet up again soon, and then the three of them settled back into their chairs.  
  
"So, what should we do with the rest of our afternoon?" Charlie asked.  
  
Billy and Don looked at each other and said in unison, "Sex."  
  
Grinning, Charlie grabbed both men's hands and tugged them off toward their room.  
  
....  
  
The rest of their week at the resort was spent in various combinations of Don, Billy, and Charlie, sometimes just sprawled across the couch or a lounge chair by the lake and other times off doing the things they most enjoyed. Don kicked Billy's ass at another round of golf, but Billy beat him out in a mountain bike race. They went hiking and made love in their jacuzzi; they went for a run and a swim, and then soaked in the hot tub. If there was something that the resort offered, they tried to take advantage of it at least once, leaving plenty of time for sex and food and the pleasures only they could give each other.  
  
Finally, it was their last night at the resort. Their plane was leaving early the next morning, so they had to make the most of it. Billy had reserved a table for them at the more upscale restaurant on the grounds and he looked his lovers over across the rim of his wine glass. "Have I mentioned today how much I love you?"  
  
"I love you, too," Don murmured.  
  
"So do I," Charlie said. "Thank you for this. It's been really special."  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you, for both of you," Billy said, reaching out and taking their hands in each of his. "We'll come back here, too. This is going to be our place together, when we need to go somewhere and relax, recharge, and be ourselves."  
  
"I like that," Don said. "And we'd do anything for you, too, Billy. Anything."  
  
"Then why don't we finish up here and head back to the room?"  
  
"What would you like to do tonight?" Charlie asked, rising and offering his hand to Billy.  
  
Billy took his hand and stood, offering his other hand to Don. "I think we should draw it out, make it last as long as we can."  
  
"I think that sounds like a perfect plan," Don murmured.  
  
"Good, then we're all in agreement," Charlie said, leading them back to the room.  
  
Charlie continued pulling until the three of them were standing in a small circle in the bedroom looking at each other. Reaching out, he pulled Don into a kiss and started sliding his tie open, even as Billy leaned in and pressed kisses to his neck.  
  
Don groaned and Charlie grinned, then went to loosen Billy's tie.  
  
They slowly traded off the undressing duties, sometimes two of them working together, sometimes each of them working on one partner at a time, until finally they were all naked and kissing languidly by the side of the bed.  
  
Don was the first to fall gracefully onto the bed and Billy and Charlie soon joined him.  
  
"Who should go where?" Don asked, as Billy shifted to one side of him and Charlie settled on the other. He stroked Billy's arm.  
  
"Billy in the middle," Charlie said.  
  
"Okay," Billy agreed, "but I want Charlie on top."  
  
Charlie gave a slow grin. "I like that."  
  
"I think I can handle that," Don said, promptly rolling on top of Billy and then off to his side so Billy could be in the middle. Then he pulled Billy into a hot, passionate kiss.  
  
Charlie groaned and kissed the back of Billy's neck.  
  
Billy reached a hand back and grabbed Charlie's hip. He groaned into his kiss with Don. "What do you want to see me do to big brother, hmm?" he purred. "What do you want to hear?"  
  
"Please," Charlie whispered. "Want him to say please."  
  
Don groaned, but he pushed himself into Billy's hands, begging first with his body. "Billy..."  
  
Stroking his hand down Don's back, Billy kissed his neck and then urged Don onto his front so he could place a line of kisses down his back. Gently parting Don's cheeks, Billy licked a stripe up the cleft of his ass, getting a long moan from Don. "Close, but baby brother wanted to hear a please," he purred in Don's ear.  
  
Don moaned again, fingers twisting in the sheets.  
  
"Mmm, I love it when you're stubborn." Billy licked his way back down toward Don's ass again, hitting his hot spots in succession and making sure to lick and nibble at each one for a moment before he moved on. Finally, he licked another stripe up Don's ass, nibbling hard into one cheek as he squeezed the other.  
  
"Oh god. Please," Don said roughly. "Please."  
  
Charlie shivered, loving that note of need in his brother's voice. "Good, Don," he murmured, plastering against Billy's back but reaching for Don. He kissed his skin and his lips. "Now, big brother, what do you want from Billy? What do you want me to do?"  
  
Don licked his lips. "Make him say my name."  
  
Charlie groaned and pulled at Billy until he was lying flat on the bed next to Don. He crawled over him and kissed him hard, pinning his wrists lightly above him. "You love this, don't you? Love it when Don does this to you, takes you and makes you shake and moan, right?"  
  
"Yes, god yes," Billy moaned, arching up to rub against Charlie.  
  
Sliding along Billy's body, their cocks rubbed together, eliciting a moan from both men. "That's it," Charlie said, "let Don hear you. Tell him how you love it."  
  
"Don, god Don," Billy moaned as Charlie fastened his mouth to his neck and sucked, squeezing his wrists at the same time.  
  
Billy moaned, his body arching up against Charlie's. He forced himself to focus and turned the tables, pinning Charlie easily. "And you, Don? What do you want from baby brother?"  
  
"Want him to moan for you, tell you how much he needs to be inside you," Don said, nibbling on Billy's ear.  
  
Billy suppressed a shiver and grinned. He plundered Charlie's mouth, then started to kiss his way down his chest.  
  
"Billy... god, Billy," Charlie moaned, arching up into that hot mouth as it sent delicious sensations zinging along his nerves. "Feel so good in my arms. Can't wait to get you on all fours, ready for me to plunge deep inside you, get you begging for me."  
  
"Think you can make me beg, Charlie? What about Don? Can you make him beg?"  
  
"By the time I'm done, you'll want to beg me," Charlie purred, squeezing Billy's ass. He reached out and dragged his fingertips along the inside of Don's wrist. "Gonna touch you, tease you, taste you. Gonna let my tongue explore every inch of your skin, and when I'm done, I'm going to start back at the top until you're writhing against the mattress. Writhing inside Don," he whispered in Billy's ear.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Billy murmured, claiming Charlie's lips hard. "Need you."  
  
Charlie smiled and caressed Billy's cheek.  
  
"Get Don ready," Charlie murmured, kissing the tip of Billy's nose.  
  
Don waited as Billy kissed Charlie once more and then slid over to him, claiming his lips and almost instantly moving down to his neck, making him arch and moan against him. "Billy, Charlie... need you both."  
  
"Have us both," Charlie soothed. He handed Billy the lube and sat back a little to watch.  
  
Billy slicked his fingers and eased one into Don, kissing the inside of his knee as he did. Don's eyes fluttered slowly closed as Billy worked another finger in beside the first and he let out a long, throaty moan.  
  
"That's it, Don," Billy murmured. He found Don's prostate and stroked gently.  
  
Don shook with the wave of pleasure that washed over him and he grabbed at Billy's biceps, for once not fighting the pleasure, just letting it ebb and flow over him. "Oh god," he gasped when Billy finally withdrew his fingers. "Fuck, Billy..."  
  
"Go ahead," Charlie murmured. "I'll let you two get set first."  
  
Billy leaned over and kissed Charlie softly and then focused almost entirely on Don. He slicked his cock and then teased at Don's entrance with the head. Stroking over Don's chest, teasing his nipples, he pushed the rest of the way inside.  
  
"God yes," Don murmured. "Feels so good."  
  
Billy thrust experimentally, enjoying Don's moans and soft, unconscious expressions of pleasure, gasping when he felt Charlie's tongue trace his spine.  
  
Charlie licked and kissed his way up and down Billy's spine.  
  
Writhing into Don, making him gasp, Billy whined and reached a hand back to squeeze Charlie's hip. "Please, Charlie. Need you."  
  
Charlie slicked his fingers and slipped the first one inside Billy.  
  
Groaning, Billy pressed his forehead against Don's chest, his hips stuttering as the pleasure washed over him.  
  
Charlie added a second finger and brushed over Billy's prostate before lining himself up.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie... yes, please," Billy moaned, pushing hard into Don.  
  
"Please," Don echoed.  
  
Charlie pushed in, gave them a moment to get settled and then started a slow pace.  
  
"Oh god... oh god, Charlie," Don gasped, twisting his hands in the sheets at the feel of both of his lovers above him. "Feels amazing. God."  
  
Charlie kissed Billy's spine, moaning wantonly.  
  
"Charlie... Don," Billy moaned. He lifted his head, baring his neck to Charlie's mouth and moaning when he sucked, leaving a fresh, final bruise at the base. Pleasure surged along his nerves. "Please. More, harder," he murmured.  
  
Charlie moved a little faster, a little harder, sucking Billy's neck in time with the thrust of his hips.  
  
Billy moaned and heard it echoed by Don below him as the pace increased. He floated on the intense pleasure surging through him, unable to beg for anything more and hoping Charlie would know when and how to give it to him.  
  
Charlie steadily increased his pace, shifting his hips just so.  
  
"Charlie!" Billy cried out as he effortlessly hit his prostate over and over. He was quivering even as he pushed into Don and he felt Don buck beneath him.  
  
"God... oh god... please," Don moaned between gasps.  
  
With an effort, Billy nudged at Charlie and they shifted so Billy could get a hand around Don's cock and stroke him firmly.  
  
Charlie whispered dirty, filthy things in Billy's ear, driving him harder and faster.  
  
Nearly simultaneously, Billy and Don came, twin shouts ringing through the room.  
  
Charlie followed seconds after, then slumped bonelessly against Billy's back.  
  
"Oof," Don complained as Charlie's weight was added to Billy's weight above him.  
  
"Sorry," Billy murmured, nudging at Charlie so he could roll to the side. As soon as he was clear, instead of slipping to Don's other side, Charlie just made himself comfortable on top of Don, kissing him softly and reconnecting.  
  
"Love you," Charlie murmured.  
  
"Love you, too," Don murmured, running his fingers through Charlie's hair. "And love you." He reached out a hand to Billy, drawing him close and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.  
  
"And I love you both," Billy murmured.  
  
Charlie lifted his head and pressed a similar, chaste kiss to Billy's lips. "Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" he whined.  
  
"Sadly, my love, we do. But I promise we'll come back. Maybe for our anniversary next year?"  
  
"Next year," Charlie agreed. "I'd like that."  
  
"Me, too," Don said.  
  
"Good, that's settled then," Billy said as he snuggled into Don. He draped an arm around Charlie's back.


End file.
